VOCALOID PROJECT
by IggyLikesPie
Summary: When Miku and her friends get chosen to be part of the 'VOCALOID PROJECT' they find themselves in a small and secretive group lead by the robotic mind of SAMPLE. But somewhere in the Internet, something evil is stirring! Will contain pairings but nothing graphic. Attempting to include ALL Vocaloids, up to and including YOHIOloid! Descriptions sucks but story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first fanfic that I'm publishing here! I have dabbled in fanfiction before on my dA page but I was never that good, so I'm starting afresh and, hopefully, not completely mess this up!**

**Just a warning: this is probably going to be the worst and chessiest fanfic you've ever read so I apologise if it melts your eyes and turns your brains to goo. **

**Also, the POV will change occasionally so I'll say which POV it is, it'll usually be Miku's though.**

**-START-**

**Miku's POV**

I opened one eye and looked at the clock on my bedside table.

08:34

_Ugh…_ I thought then screamed "Not again!" and leaped out of bed attempting to be ready on time for once. I dumped everything in my satchel, hoping it was the right stuff for today and started to scramble around; brushing my teeth, getting dressed and pulled a brush through my long teal hair and tied it up in two pigtails.

After 15 minutes I ran out of the door with a piece of toast and started to run towards school, dodging other pedestrians (and gaining a few tuts and glares as I went) and ran through the school gates just as the bell went for first lesson and as I finished my toast. I ran up to the first floor and all but collapsed outside my English classroom.

"Miku!" I looked up at my name. "I'm glad you're not late today!" Teto Kasane smiled and her pink twin-drills bounced around the sides of her face.

I smiled back. "Yeah, I just made it."

"Oop," Teto made a small o shape with her mouth "Your hair's a little messy, want me to re-do it for you?"

My smile turned slightly false. "No. I'm fine." I snapped slightly and brushed my hands through my hair.

Teto's own smile turned teasing. "No need to snap." She said, winked and skipped into class as Miss Ann opened the door.

I sneered at her silently as I walked to my seat. Teto was nice and all, but she was also possibly my biggest competition for nicest girl in the school – and I was _not_ going to lose my crown to her. I sat in my seat by the window and sulked slightly – Kaito was talking to Teto! She was one of my best friends 9despite the competition) and she KNEW I liked Kaito.

The lesson started when Miss Ann tapped the board loudly and shooed everyone to their desks. Miss Ann was a fairly tall English woman with curled blonde hair and some stitches and scars on her arms and neck but they never seemed to bother her and she never mentioned them. She's been given the nickname 'Sweet Ann' as she usually referred to people as 'sweetie'.

"Okay class, today we'll be learning how to ask for directions in English." she smiled and began writing the title on the board for us to copy down when we heard a beep from the back of the class.

Naturally, everyone turned to see what was going on and Kaito had gone bright red. It wasn't like Kaito to have his phone on in class.

Miss Ann gave him a disappointed look. "Hand it over, Mr Shion." she said with an outstretched hand.

"Uhh, can I just go to the toilet first, Miss?"

Miss Ann started a little. "So you can go on your phone? No, hand it over."

"Miss, I really have to go." Kaito said and stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and started walking towards the door.

I think it was safe to say everyone was shocked, including me. Kaito was usually pretty calm and a good student - except he'd missed a load of classes last year and had been held back. "Kaito, sit down." Miss demanded but Kaito ignored her and walked out, pulling a blue disk from his pocket. His phone?

There was a moment of silence as everyone just stared and heard Kaito's footsteps echo down the corridor. Eventually Miss Ann turned to me. "Miku, please, go get him. If he misses any more work he'll be held back _another_ year.

"Hai." I said, nodded and went out of the classroom after him, I looked right and saw him just disappearing around the corner. I ran after him but when I turned the same corner, he was gone.

"Huh?" I muttered. There were only lockers and the caretaker's store room on this corridor and Kaito couldn't have changed onto another corridor that quickly.

Then I noticed the store room door was slightly ajar. _No way_, I thought. Would Kaito really hide in there? I pushed open the door to find a small room that was empty apart from some shelves with paint buckets on, a mop and bucket and a rack with old, rusty keys on.

I was about to go look somewhere else when I noticed the shelves were pressed into the wall slightly. I peered closely and saw it was on hinges, like a door. I gave it a slight push and it opened onto a small, damp corridor leading downwards.

"Okay…" I breathed. "Kaito, you can stop pratting around now, you got me." I laughed nervously and glanced around looking for the elder blue haired boy.

No answer.

My lip trembled slightly. Was I going mad? "…Kaito?"

Still no answer.

I took one step towards the corridor then thought _What if it's something horrible down there and I die and no one knows!_ then _Get Miss Ann_. Yeah, really nice to endanger the teacher too… Blah blah blah…

"Stay." I said to the shelf-door thing and ran back to class.

"Miku, did you find Kaito?" Miss Ann asked, looking up from her seat at her desk.

"Er… Sort of, maybe. You need to see this." I stumbled.

She glanced at the working class. "Hmm… Do the questions in the textbook, I expect at least one to four done by the time I get back." she said then turned to me "Show me what you mean."

I lead her down the corridor, turned right and pointed to the small room. "In there, there's this… This passage thing. I'm not kidding!" I added at her sceptical look.

Miss Ann took a step and opened the door, looking at the hidden corridor. "Wait here." She told me then started down. After a minute, I couldn't see her any more.

I kept expecting to hear her scream or something but nothing changed and every moment creeped by. "Oh, screw it!" I sighed angrily after two minutes and started down myself. I couldn't take not knowing!

After the first few minutes, I couldn't see a thing. I pulled out my phone and put on the torch app and the whole corridor was flooded with light. Pfft, and Rin said I'd never need it.

The tunnel was made from a grey-ish stone with blue brick walls – not bricks painted blue, actual blue bricks with grey cement seeping through between them. After about ten metres, cables started to appear on the ceiling and on the walls with different colour LED lights running down them. After another few steps, I didn't need my phone any more as the light coming from LEDs became sufficient enough to see.

At the end of the corridor, I reached a metal door with a wheel in the centre, like on a submarine. Just above the wheel there was bold red lettering that read: '**SAMPLE selection in process for optimum efficiency – no personal beyond this point**'.

"Wha…?" I wondered and then saw some more text above that in bold, white capitals.

'**VOCALOID PROJECT**'

**-END-**

**Yeah, I know it's boring but it's just the start so please bare with me and (hopefully) it should get better! :D**

… **But no promises…**

**Please review and tell me what completely sucked so I can change it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just me again! Posting and lurking in that part of that nobody knows about! Tee hee hee…**

**Anywayzzzeezz… (that should be a word! C: ) I hope you like the next chapter of VOCALOID PROJECT !**

**Here we gooooooo!**

**-START-**

**Miku's POV**

"Vocaloid project?" I muttered then turned the wheel and pushed the door open, to my surprise it didn't creak like in some old horror movie. There was nowhere else Miss Ann or Kaito could have gone so, into the creepy room I went.

I came out in a part rock, part metal cave that must have been one hundred metres or more under the school. The cave arched over my head with veins of flashing lights and cables branching out over it. The floor was a metal mesh grid with dark water streaming through underneath. There were other small tunnels branching off at irregular intervals around the sides of the cavern. I could see in the centre a tower of computer terminals rising almost to the ceiling with cables connecting it to the floor and ceiling like a gigantic spider web. On top of it, facing north, east, south and west, were giant TV screens showing just a blank screen. Between me and the tower was a maze of touch screen computer terminals bolted to the floor, each one a different height but most were at my eye-level or just taller.

"Miku, you too?" I stopped looking around with wide eyes and realised Kaito was now standing in front of me having just emerged from the maze. I did a double take when I saw he wasn't in school uniform any more, instead he wore a long white coat with blue rims and one yellow triangle under each shoulder, a long blue scarf that was a few shades lighter than his hair, a black top, brown jeans and a pair of big, blue headphones over his ears with a black mic that came down the left side of his face.

"What do you mean 'me too' and what happened to your uniform?" I spluttered.

He pointed at my feet and I looked down with an expression saying 'the hell is up with my feet?'. Then I realised, what appeared to be teal rings of light seemed to be pulsing out of my feet at regular intervals.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRFHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHH!" I screamed and started jumping from foot to foot. "What's happening! Make it stop! Kaito make it stop!" I squealed, much to my embarrassment.

Instead of going 'Freak' like I expected him to, Kaito chuckled and beckoned for me to follow him and said "Come see SAMPLE, she'll be able to answer that better than me." And he started to walk through the maze of terminals with confidence with me trotting along behind. It was probably easier for him to navigate this place seen as he was a head taller than most of the terminals.

When we finally got there (it was further away than it looked! About 50 metres) I realised five other people were standing just on the other side of the tower.

There was Leon who worked down in the coffee shop in town , he was wearing a dark blue shirt and white trousers while his blonde hair seemed to have grown out a little and his green eyes looked tired.

There was also Lola, a local dance choreographer and was wearing a black shoulder top, thick black boots and black combat trousers. I noticed she's also cut her black hair short that made her purple eyes seem really bright.

Miriam, a tour guide from the museum, was there too. Her long, pale blonde hair hung loose, she wore a black top with black straps across the chest and black trousers as well as a long black coat while her dark blue eyes surveyed me closely.

Meiko Sakine from the year above me, and the year Kaito was supposed to be in, was also there dressed in a short red skirt, a small red top that seemed more like a jacket with a large collar, black boots and a belt with a microphone attached to it. Her brown hair was in a messy bob and her brown eyes were judgmental, as ever. Meiko was known to being nice with her friends, but immensely cold shouldered with those she didn't like.

Miss Ann was also there, wearing a simple white dress with a dark blue cardigan over her shoulders, black boots and her blonde hair over her right shoulder.

Kaito walked up to one of the screens on the tower and flipped a few switches and began to type something in.

"Another?" Meiko asked, still eyeing me like I was going to turn into a rampaging elephant at any moment.

Kaito nodded. "I think so. SAMPLE, scan Hatsune Miku. Is she another Vocaloid?" he said clearly to the terminal.

The four large TV screens lit up with a shadowy image of a woman's face with her eyes closed and strings of binary code running at irregular intervals down the screen. Honestly, it reminded me of VIKI from iRobot.

"Scanning: Hatsune Miku." She said, in a crisp, metallic voice. Suddenly, white rings of light started to circle me around me ankles, my waist and neck.

"U- Uh, Kaito, what's happening?" I squeaked.

"Just stay calm." Leon said. ** "Do you think she's another?"** he said something in English to Lola who shrugged and replied with **"Dunno, we'll just have to wait, I guess."** Damn my rubbish English skills, I really hope they weren't making fun of me…

"Don't worry Hatsune, SAMPLE's just scanning you." Meiko said.

"Analysis complete." SAMPLE announced and her face disappeared from the screens to be replaced by a black screen with green text on that read:

**Hatsune Miku**

**Vocaloid 2**

**CV01**

Meiko gave a small smile. "You're a Vocaloid."

The white light disappeared. "So, what does th-" I was cut off when a bubble of teal light engulfed me and my feet were lifted off the ground.

"Don't panic, Miku, just left it happen." Miriam said.

_Let what happen?_ I wanted to yell but I couldn't talk. A moment later and I felt a tingling sensation all over and my school uniform started to morph into something else. My sleeves vanished and instead I wore a grey, sleeveless vest with a collar and a teal tie as well as a black, pleated skirt with a teal rim. I also had these black, detached sleeve things with LED lights flashing on them and matching boots that ended just above my knee. I felt a pair of headphones and microphone appear on my head and my hair re-tied itself up properly. As the teal bubble dropped me back on the floor, I felt a quick burning sensation on the top of my left arm. "Ah!" I gasped and looked, a red mark said '**CV01**' with '**VOCALOID**' printed in smaller red lettering underneath.

SAMPLE re-appeared on the screens "CV01 activated." She said.

**-Somewhere in the internet…- **

**General POV**

The strings of code fell away from the new girl. Her outfit was similar to a school uniform, black vest, red tie with a black skirt with a red rim and black sleeves and boots. Her hair was black and tied up with red, square rims and her skin was pale.

The male with purple hair and bandages looked up. "Another?"

The girl opened her burning red eyes. "I am Zatsune Miku. Error code XV345FFCDS7." She stated.

Taito looked her up and down. "I am Shion Taito, Demonloid of Vocaloid 1 Shion Kaito. You have been sent to serve me, correct?" _Finally, another Demonloid, another error – someone to serve me!_ He thought.

"Incorrect, I'm in charge and _you_ will serve _me_." The new error said, her eyes burning into Taito.

"But, I-"

"SILENCE! You will serve me, and that is final!" she shouted and thrust out her hand, red light shot from her palm and knocked Taito back into some stray binary code. She smiled, marvelling at her power. "The time of Zatsune will arrive, and you will help me. Or die." She added.

Taito gave her a death glare but bowed his head as he had no wish to die. Not yet, anyway. "Of course."

Zatsune's smile grew wider. "Excellent." She hissed and laughed, something that echoed right through the internet from the forgotten part she was born in.

**-END-**

**Did you like it? Did ya? I know I enjoyed writing that last part, I really love Zatsune Miku – she's so awesome! As for Taito, he's gonna be awesome in future chapters because he's awesome too! **

**Finally! This fanfic is starting to get interesting!**

**Until the next chapter! Byeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Just a post/update/thingy from me again! **

**Just wanted to tell you guys that I'll be going up to AND including YOHIOloid because his art is awesome and a demo was leaked earlier today (28/04/13 for me) and he sounds really cool so he'll be included. That means I have about 50 Vocaloids to include as well as some UTAUs and fan made Vocaloids… This could be an exceedingly long fanfic…**

**-START-**

**Miku's POV**

"Sooooo…." I said, staring at my new outfit and the teal rings that WOULDN'T GO AWAY! "What do you guys even do, you, um… Vocaloids?"

"We keep the peace in the Internet and stop viruses and errors from spreading too far and doing to much damage, sometimes even stopping them from materialising in our world." Meiko stated.

"Stopping them from entering our world – what?" I spluttered.

Kaito nodded. "Meiko and myself haven't had to do that yet; Leon, Lola and Miriam have been doing this longer than us."

Sweet Ann looked at said three. "Can you explain any clearer?" she asked, obviously as confused as I was. She must not have had any explanations yet either.

Leon thought for a moment. "Well… Think of it this way, our world and the Internet are like two separate places but with inhabitants and natives in both. If something becomes too powerful or viral on the Internet then it can break through into our world."

Lola nodded. "Kind of like if something microscopic grew so much we'd be able to see it with just our eyes. Like a couple of years ago, we had to track down Slenderman and send him back to the Internet because his popularity had grown so much he'd gown into our world." she explained and Miriam shivered like it was a bad memory.

I think I almost fainted. "S- Slenderman, as in, tall, suit and no face?" I stuttered.

Miriam nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. He's horrid isn't he?" **((A/N: I'm actually a big fan of the Slender games, don't get me wrong they're really fun but don't help paranoia! XD)) **

I nodded in return while Sweet Ann asked "And what's this 'Vocaloid 2' thing? Why not just 'Vocaloid'?"

Meiko shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, it said 'Vocaloid 1' when Kaito and I joined. SAMPLE, what does the term 'Vocaloid 2' mean?" she asked the computer tower.

SAMPLE's face once again faded onto the screens. "Vocaloid 2: Second generation of programming to use the Virus Scanning and Quarantine programme known as VSQ and the Media Module Distribution system known as MMD. Improved sound and longer range for a larger search area and of tracking potential threats."

I rolled my eyes. "Because that made _so _much sense."

"I think she's trying to say you're better at finding blips than us." Kaito smiled kindly.

"But the way you say 'programming'," Sweet Ann continued talking to SAMPLE. "Why do you talk like we're machines?"

"Vocaloids are the link between the technological realm and the physical one." SAMPLE began to explain. "I am SAMPLE: Selection of Authorised Media Potential Loids plus Etcetera, selected by the MASTER programme of the IWU to select Vocaloids as well as UTAUloids, Voyakiloids and Boukaloids where necessary."

"This is where it really starts to hurt your brain…" Kaito mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"The IWU stands for Internet World Unit, they monitor the Internet, all the things on it and its inhabitants. They also inform us of any potential threats we may have missed." Lola said.

"And the MASTER programme?" I asked, trying not to freak out, once again.

Meiko shrugged. "SAMPLE would never tell us. Watch." She said and turned to SAMPLE. "SAMPLE, what is the MASTER programme?"

The word 'error' showed on the screen over SAMPLE's face in red capitals. "Authorisation code: MEIKO CRV01, status: Vocaloid 1, entry: DENIED. Immediate shutdown of this unit." SAMPLE stated and the screen went black while all of the computers stopped whirring.

Everyone just stared.

"So," Sweet Ann broke the awkward silence. "Kaito was called down here in my class and I'd like to know why." she said with a stern expression while Kaito smiled shakily and scratched the back of his neck.

"SAMPLE said she had to show us something." Leon informed us. "We never found out what, instead we got two new Vocaloids." he chuckled then crossed to the tower and pressed a blue power symbol on the side of it and the screens lit up again and the whirring sound returned. "SAMPLE, restart and play message received today." he said clearly.

SAMPLE appeared, yet again. "Message for today's date is from the IWU and reads 'SAMPLE update from MASTER allows Vocaloid selection to become instinct and coding will be issued within a 72 hour period, at minimum, of that Vocaloid finding SAMPLE for activation.' End of message."

Kaito looked as confused as I felt. "And that means…?"

SAMPLE looked like she smiled slightly. "Coding is on your right arm in red, this coding never fades and marks you as a Vocaloid, the code will now appear on the Vocaloid's arm at a minimum of 72 hours before their activation."

"So, if the new Vocaloid is someone we know, then we'll probably find out early and help with activation?" Miriam asked.

"Yes, next Vocaloid is due in three days at maximum." SAMPLE suddenly stated.

"What?!" Leon shouted. "Three days, are you KIDDING? It was months after me and Lola that Miriam joined and nearly a year until Meiko and Kaito. It's been over a year since Kaito joined and now it's only _three days_?"

"Yes, readying the MMD units for uploads ready for CV02." SAMPLE continued.

"CV02…" I muttered. "That's similar to mine…" I carried on, looking at the _CV01_ marked on my arm, but nobody heard me.

"MMD units? We've only tested them once, and that didn't go too well. We've never used them for an upload." Lola said to the computer.

"CV02 will activate and must be ready for interface with the MMD unit." SAMPLE said as if it were obvious.

"Well, I guess that's it then, we're just gonna have to go with it." Miriam shrugged.

"MIRIAM is correct." SAMPLE added rather smugly. "Conference – end. Disband." she then ordered and the screen went blank while the tower slowed its whirring as it shut down. I then noticed my outfit fading back to my school uniform, as was Meiko's and Kaito's, while Miss Ann, Miriam, Lola and Leon's clothes were fading to work uniforms. The coloured rings around our feet faded to just a slight glow. My headphones, however, stayed but compacted so it was just the side and fitted into the palm of my hand. Everyone held theirs too.

"Keep 'em with you. That's how SAMPLE or any of us will contact you." Kaito said, slipping his own into his pocket so I put mine in my own.

"SAMPLE is so blunt." Lola sighed. "I guess I'll see you guys around, or at least in three days." she smiled, waved and walked off through the maze in the opposite direction to where I'd come in.

Leon and Miriam also waved and walked after her.

"That's it" I asked.

"What did you expect, fireworks?" Meiko huffed and walked back the way we'd come, leaving me with Kaito and Miss Ann.

"Don't mind her, she's just a bit… Pressured. Keeping up her average in exams and her job as well as this. She's nice, really." Kaito said.

"Speaking of work, we had better get back, the lesson is almost over. I take it we tell no one?" Miss Ann asked Kaito as we started back.

"Yup, not a soul. SAMPLE told us 'the fate of both worlds depend upon it'." Kaito mimicked her voice a little well.

"Figures…" I muttered. "Something cool happens for once and it has to be absolutely secret." I crossed my arms.

"Sulk later, Miku, keep up." Miss Ann giggled.

In five minutes, I was back in class as if nothing had ever happened and Miss Ann had explained our absence as a school-wide man hunt for Kaito who had been given detention (actually so he could explain Vocaloid a little more to Miss) and everything had returned to normal.

**-END-**

**So, what'd you think of that? FINALLY! I'm actually getting somewhere with this! Guess I should say right now that I don't own Vocaloid (I don't even own a programme! D: ) and the IWU is made up! All I own is the plot! **

**Iggy ~ x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just me again! Hi! **

**I'm getting somewhere with my fanfic! WWWHHHHOOOOOOOOO! (When I should be revising for my chemistry test on Tuesday but shhhh… I'll wing it!)**

**So, chapter 4 – TA-DA!**

**Oh, I don't own anything other than the plots so please don't sue me or anything!**

**-START-**

**Miku's POV**

At lunch, while Kaito went back to Miss Ann, I met up with my best friend Rin Kagamine, from the year below me, to eat outside on one of the little tables.

"So, I heard there was a huge hunt for Kaito this morning. What happened?" she asked, peeling her orange.

"Oh, he'd run off to use his phone but we couldn't find him anywhere. We eventually found him in the caretaker's cupboard." I tried to sound off-hand while biting into my leek sandwich.

"I bet it was waaaaaaaay more exciting than that!" Teto giggled and sat down along with Luka Megurine from the year above.

"Yeah, I bet _you_ found him in the cupboard." Luka said slyly, stabbing a piece of sushi with her chopsticks.

I turned bright red, or at least a similar colour to Luka's bright pink hair. "What? No! It wasn't- I didn't- Shut up!" I huffed and they all laughed. Jerks.

Rin sighed angrily. "I've got Len's banana milkshake _again_!"

"So?" Luka asked, looking tired and bored.

"I want my orange juice! Where is he?" He's gotta be out here somewhere!" she looked around at the other lunch tables until she saw her twin with his best friend Piko Utatane.

"Oi! Banana freak!" Rin shouted to the table that was ten metres away, gaining odd looks from others eating outside.

I could see Len sigh from here and Piko start to laugh. "What do you want, you orange-obsessed weirdo?!" Len shouted back.

"You've got my juice, throw it over!" Rin told him and threw his milkshake, watching it sail over the three tables between them. Len caught the yellow carton and threw the almost identical orange carton back which Rin caught and gave her brother a thumbs up while Piko waved to her but she was too busy stabbing the drink with the small straw.

"Piko has a thing for you, ya know." Teto said through a mouthful of her baguette and Luka shook her head at the twins.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Rin said, rolling her eyes.

"It's true!" Teto almost screeched and her and Rin got into an argument. Teto and her real life shipping…

Luka looked at me like she was slightly concerned. "Something wrong, you seem quiet."

I shook my head and smiled. "Nah, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

I nodded and was about to insist when my arm was almost ripped from its socket by Rin trying to get me to tell Teto that Piko didn't have something for her. "Will you PLEASE tell her?" she begged.

"Well… he does wave to you a lot and is a little overly friendly to you…" I said with an evil smile.

"Ha!" Teto screamed and the rest of lunch continued in this argument, with most of it consisting of Rin jabbing her fingers in her ears and claiming she was deaf.

Normal never felt so… Normal.

**-NEXT MORNING—**

"Miku, Rin's mum is outside, says she can give you a lift!" My mum shouted up the stairs.

For once, I'd actually gotten up on time and gotten ready and had then been staring at my headphones wondering who CV02 could be. They shared a similar code so maybe they were realted to me.

Neru? Nah… Haku? No, definitely not she didn't do secrets… My cousin Mikuo? Maybe, we'd always gotten along well and were interested in the same things but he's moved away to north Japan ages ago.

I grabbed my bag, shoved the headphones inside and ran down the stairs. "Bye Mum!" I called and shu the door behind me, then climbed into the back of Rin's car to find the twins arguing.

"Hey Miku." Rin's mum said exhaustively as if this had been going on for a while.

"Why'd you do it Rin?!" Len yelled from the front seat.

"I didn't do anything, why did _you_ draw on _my_ arm?!" Rin yelled back next to me.

"I didn't do a thing!" Len bawled, his mum flinching next to him while trying to focus on driving.

"Rin! Rin! What's wrong?" I asked, kind of afraid.

Rin yanked up her right sleeve and showed me her arm while we headed further towards campus. "See, he's wrote on my arm with red marker and it won't come off!"

I stared at her arm. CV02 was marked on it in bright red letters.

"I didn't do anything, she's wrote that on me!" Len shouted and pulled up his own right sleeve to reveal the same marking.

THEY WERE BOTH CV02?!

"Guys, enough! Save it until I'm out of earshot!" Their mum snapped.

"Sorry." they both muttered at the same time and then glared at each other. I knew they hated it when they did that.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, with Rin and Len occasionally turning to glare at the other. Their mum waved goodbye as she drove away and as soon as she'd turned the corner, they were at each other's throats again with pulling of hair, attempts at the gauging of eyes and lots of kicking.

I pulled them apart, Len by his ponytail and Rin by the bow perched on top of her head. "Stop it!" I yelled.

The two blondes stopped as I held them apart and looked at me. "But-" they both started angrily.

"Ah!" I warned. "Come with me." I commanded and pushed them in front of me.

"Where are we going?" Rin whined.

"To find Kaito." I said, looking for the blue haired guy in the school crowds.

"We don't have time for this Miku!" she continued.

"Not like that Rin!" I steamed then spotted him talking to Gakupo Kamui next to the door to the science labs.

"Kaito!" I yelled and ran over to him, pulling the twins behind me.

Kaito looked up at the mention of his name. "'Sup, leek freak?" he chuckled.

"Rin, Len, show him." The twins gave me questioning looks but pulled up their sleeves and Kaito's eyes widened when he saw the coding.

"You two are a little young for tattoos, aren't ya?" Gakupo smirked.

"Gak, I'll, um, I'll see you later. I just need to go somewhere." Kaito said a little distantly.

"Where are y-" Gakupo started but Kaito hushed him so he shrugged and walked off, saying something about finding Luka. Oh, she was gonna LLOOOOOOVE that… Tee hee hee…

Kaito pulled out his headphones and pressed a small button on the back. I felt my own pair start to vibrate from inside my bag. So that's how you sent out a signal… "Come on." Kaito said and dragged all three of us towards the caretaker's cupboard.

Rin and Len complained all the way there, most of the time about each other and why nobody was answering them.

Kaito pushed open the door to the small room and pushed back the shelves.

Len and Rin wore mirrored looks of 'okay, what the heel is happening?!'. It was actually kinda funny to watch.

"Go on." I urged the twins after Kaito. They gave me odd looks but followed him down the dark corridor.

**Kaito's POV ((A'N: OMG! A POV change!))**

Three Vocaloids in two days. Well, four, I guess but they were both marked with CV02… I wondered if SAMPLE was going to have to explain everything again or if she had some new trick up her non-existent sleeve to download information into them somehow. Didn't she say that MMD was primed for use? Maybe that would mean we could skip explanations…

I reached the submarine-like door and turned the wheel in the centre when I heard Len, Rin and Miku stop just behind me. I was still wondering why both the twins were CV02…

As I stepped into the cave, I saw the blue pulses return to my feet and my outfit changed to the long white coat, brown trousers and almost ridiculously long scarf.

"Agrh!" I heard Len shout and turned o see him being hit in the face by the tip of my scarf. Okay, it _is_ ridiculously long! Not almost.

I smirked. "Whoops." I moved out of the way so the others could get through the door and I put on my headphones.

Rin just stared. "Your- But you- Hang on- You-" she stammered while pointing at me, the door and my outfit.

Len was a little more blunt. "The hell?"

Rin turned back to Miku, probably to ask what happened when she noticed that Miku had changed into her Vocaloid outfit too. "You too?!" Rin shouted.

I smiled. "That's what I said to her yesterday."

"So it _was_ more exciting…" Rin turned sly almost instantly. I don't think I'll EVER understand girls and their changing emotions! How can they change that fast?

Miku blushed a dark red. "Not. Like. That!" she said through gritted teeth.

Len interrupted their little spat. "What is THAT?" he asked, pointing at SAMPLE's tower over the maze.

"That's SAMPLE." Miku said. "Come on." she added and started forwards then stopped. "Actually, Kaito, you'd better go ahead. I still can't remember the way."

"Okay! Let's go on an adveeennntuuree!" I shouted and started skipping through the maze towards the tower. I heard the others laugh and then start skipping after me.

When we reached the tower's clearing, the others stared at us.

"You were skipping because…?" Meiko asked.

"Because skipping is fun!" I gave her a big grin and she shook her head, but I could tell she wanted to smile.

"So, why did you call us here? My boss is getting suspicious." Leon sighed and rubbed his eyes like he hadn't slept in a while.

"CV02." I replied and moved aside to show Len and Rin behind me and who had just noticed the yellow rings pulsing from their feet.

"But there are two of them." Miriam stated.

SAMPLE appeared on the screens. "One soul separated between two bodies." she said.

"What?!" Len blurted.

"I'm nothing like him!" Rin squealed.

"Negative. Activation in progress." SAMPLE stated and the twins were consumed in a flash of yellow light. When they finally dropped back down, they were wearing almost identical sailor type outfits with Len wearing a yellow tie under his black sash and Rin wearing a yellow bow. Rin's shorts were a little shorter than Len's but they wore the same black boots (which appeared to have speakers on the side), the same digital sleeves, similar to Miku's, and headphones except Rin's had her white bow on top.

"What the-" Len started.

"- Hell?" Rin finished.

SAMPLE's screen went black like it had for myself and Miku and then read:

_Kagamine Rin ∙ Len_

_Vocaloid 02_

_CV02_

"SO do we have to explain everything again now?" Meiko sighed reluctantly.

"Negative, MMD and VSQ sync complete, information download in process." SAMPLE said and Len nearly collapsed into Rin while she grabbed her head and they both screamed.

"What's going on?" Leon shouted.

"Stop, you're hurting them!" I told SAMPLE

"Download is complete." the computer replied.

Len helped Rin up, as they'd both collapsed onto their knees, and she held out her hand right in front of her. A shot of yellow light shot from her open palm and burned a hole right through a n opposite computer terminal.

"Woah…" Len breathed, wide eyed and then broke into a huge, evil grin. He then pushed his own hand out and a matching yellow light shot from his palm.

"Be careful!" Meiko snapped, ducking the light in a red blur.

"Test complete, CV02 is operational. MMD testing is primed for use. Alpha to begin in six and a half hours." SAMPLE stated, right out of the blue, as per usual…

"MMD In six and a half hours? That's after the school day." Sweet Ann said.

"Then we can meet down here!" Miku bounced and high-fived Rin but SAMPLE cut their celebrations short.

"Vocaloids deactivating, no longer operational for remaining time." she interrupted and, once again, the bright colours faded and everyone started off in their own directions.

"This is so cool!" Rin squealed to Miku and the two girls skipped behind myself and Miss Ann back the way we had come.

"So, how long have you been doing this?" Len asked and we started back up the corridor.

"I thought SAMPLE downloaded everything into your brain." I said, knocking on his head.

"Ow!" he swatted my hand away and rubbed his head. "Nah, just the purpose of Vocaloids and the meaning of stuff."

"I've been doing this for about a year now, nothing big has happened yet, though. But I guess that's a good thing." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but it could get boring…" Len complained.

"Yeah, well, maybe something will happen soon."

**-SOMEWHERE IN THE INTERNET—**

**General POV**

Taito sat staring at the computer. Still no other errors or anything to blink up on his and Miku's sensors. He vaguely wondered where she was anyway, probably sleeping.

Taito leaned back in the swivel chair and closed his eyes, trying to sleep himself. He had almost fallen asleep when a loud beeping woke him up.

He jumped up to find strings of binary code circling two figures, both a head and shoulders shorter than himself as well as Zatsune running up with no digital sleeves, only one boot on, no tie and with her hair down. Yeah, she'd been sleeping.

"What's going on?" she called.

Taito shrugged. "It's only just happened."

The codes fell away to reveal twins with black hair, yellow eyes and dressed all in black. A girl and a boy.

"I am Kagene Rui." the girl said.

"I am Kagene Rei." the boy said.

"We are error code 7747GXZZC564FFG69. Shadowloids of the Kagamine twins." they said together.

Taito glanced at Zatsune who had broken out an evil grin. "This. Is. Perfect." She purred darkly.

**ZOMG! A cliff-hanger! Ha, nope! That's no cliff-hanger that's just me trying to stop my chapters becoming incredibly long…**

**If you are still reading this, I'd like to say thanks for actually reading it and congrats because my work hasn't made your eyes melt! See you in chapter 5! …Maybe…**

**Iggy~x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllooo! Just me again! I realise now that my story has two follows and that means I'm not talking to myself anymore! So, in reply to OMNISENSE95's review, yeah, I will be using some derivatives but not all or I actually WILL be here forever whereas now it'll only take me about 70 billion years at my current rate. At the moment I'm planning to include Demonloids/Shadowloids (like Zatsune Miku and Kagene Rui), Yowane Haku, Akita Neru, USee/SeeWo and probably just mention others like Mikuo. I'm also going to use UTAUs so if you have any suggestions feel free! Any ways, I'll shut up now and get on with the fanfic!**

**I don't own Vocaloid or its characters (I don't even own a programme! D: ), only the story.**

**-START—**

**Len's POV**

I sat in maths staring at the textbook. I was never EVER gonna need to know how to find x by times-ing pi by either a plus or minus to get two possible answers for the length of a side of a triangle **((A/N: No joke, this is seriously what I've had to do in maths for the past few weeks!))**. Why couldn't I go and try out this MMD thing NOWWW?

"Oi!" I heard someone whisper. "Len!" it was Piko, I turned to him on my right just as he threw a scrunched up ball of paper at me so it hit me in the face.

"What?" I hissed at him when Mr Hiyama had stopped looking at me like he suspected me of something, as per usual.

"Where were you this morning? Tei was freaking out!" Piko smirked.

I made a face at him. "She can freak all she likes. Her obsession with me is unhealthy, not to mention creepy for me!"

Piko hid his fit of giggles behind his textbook.

"Douchebag!" I hissed at him but it only made him laugh harder.

"Mr Utatane, will you answer the question on the board please." Mr Hiyama asked him.

Piko put down his textbook, revealing his bright red face under his silver hair and took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure. X equals 5 or -2.3 and y is 6 or 7.5." he said. Yeah, he's also good at maths. I was Sooooo tempted to bang my head on the desk.

Mr Hiyama narrowed his eyes at us. "Correct, but please stop laughing hysterically in my class. Now, everyone do questions two through to six from the book. Not one!" he insisted and sat at his desk.

"Need help?" Piko asked slyly.

I turned to him, shook my head and mouthed git which caused him to giggle silently and obviously in pain. I threw the ball of paper at him but now he looked like a tomato with silver tinsel on top of it.

After the hour long torture known as maths was over, I headed towards my locker to grab my lunch while Piko moaned about some opera star called Prima coming into town for a concert and his mum was insisting he had to go.

"I mean, I don't even LIKE opera!" he whined.

"Mmhmmm." I nodded, locking my locker again and headed towards the outdoor lunch area.

"You don't care, do you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not really, I actually kinda wish I was going, just so I could watch you squirm for a bit." I shrugged, sitting at one of the wooden tables.

"You're a horrid friend, you know that?" he sighed, sitting opposite me.

"I'm awesome really." I smirked.

Piko made the same face that I had to him earlier but before I could respond, Rin bounded up with Miku in tow. Both of them had that evil smile on their faces that only girls could achieve before teasing starts…

"'Sup Len, my twin buddy, ol' pal?" she giggled and sat next to me.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously while Piko tried to flatten the ever present flick of hair on top of his head. I still couldn't believe that my best friend had a crush on my sister. My _twin _sister. I still found it kind of weird so I just tried to ignore it.

"Miku's cousins are coming to stay in a couple of weeks." Rin said with a huge grin.

"Mikuo?" I asked, Mikuo was kinda cool, I guessed. "Or Haku?" Haku was kind of scary. Especially when she was drunk. Which was most of the time.

"Haku," my sister grinned.

"… So?" I asked.

"And…" Now she was just dragging it out.

"And what?" I said slowly, my eyes were also so narrowed now that they were basically closed.

"And Neru!" There it was, the full toothed grin and my eyes shot open.

"And Neru?" I almost screamed.

Miku burst out laughing and Rin nodded frantically. Now I actually did bang my head on the bench. "When?" I moaned into my lunchbox.

"Saturday of next week!" Miku giggled.

"Isn't that grat?" Rin poked my arm.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." I muttered into my sandwich and the pair walked off laughing like my impending doom was the funniest thing ever. If anyone was as obsessed with me as Tei Sukone, for God knows why, it was Neru Akita.

"You okay?" Piko asked, an obvious smile in his voice.

"Shut up Piko." I muttered and the jerk laughed.

…

…

Jerk!

**Gakupo's POV**

I sat at the lunch table with Kaito Shion and Dell Honne.

"Cooey!" Kaito called and waved his hand in front of my face while Dell put out his cigarette.

I almost jumped out of my seat. "Huh? What?!" I asked while Dell laughed huskily.

"You're fanclub's stalking you again." Kaito smirked and pointed over his shoulder.

I glanced over to see a group of about six girls standing giggling in a mass huddle. "Oh, not again." I muttered.

"Hey, Gak, Luka's free. Look, Miku's with my cousins and Piko." Dell pointed over to Hatsune, the Kagamines and Utatane. My throat went dry. Why was it, every other girl was practically eating out of the palm of my hand, but Luka Megurine acted like I was something undesirable she had scraped off of the bottom of her shoe. The one girl I actually cared about and she just, well, hated me. That's the only way I can put it.

I put my eggplant **((A/N: I'm from England so if I ever say aubergine it's just the word we use for eggplant. I'll try and remember to call it an eggplant but I might not so, just a heads up!))** down. "Wish me luck. I said and started to stand up but Kaito grabbed my sleeve.

"You're going now? She looks busy; she'll bite your head off." He warned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary then." I sighed, gulped and started the six metre walk over to Luka's table but, to me, it felt infinite.

I reached the table and sat down opposite Luka. I tried to turn on the 'charm' Sonika said I had. Oh, her and Gumi would be loving this. "H- Hey Luka." I said.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Kamui?" she said without looking up from her notes.

"I was just, um, wondering if, maybe, you had some free time this weekend. I mumbled slightly.

Luka looked up slowly from her work. "That's what you came to ask me?" she inquired just as slowly.

I leaned away a little. "… Yeah."

I could practically sense the steam about to burst from her ears and nose. "I'm busy, can't you see that?! Go away! Google it for all I care!" she shouted, drawing looks from some of the other people eating in the outside lunch area and threw one of her notebooks at me. I ducked it and practically ran from the table and hid behind Kaito.

"So, how'd it go?" the git asked, eating a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"You're an ass hole, you know that?" I responded, sitting back down and he burst out laughing.

Before I could curse him again, someone tapped me on the back. I turned around to see a girl from the year below me standing there nervously while the other girls giggled behind her a few metres. Her name was Sukko or something.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to sound upbeat.

"I- I have free time this weekend." She said quietly.

"Sorry, something just came up." I muttered and turned back to my eggplant. For once, it didn't seem as delicious as usual.

**-END—**

**So, this chapter was just a normal-ish sort of day at their high school and introducing some more characters. It'll probably start picking up soon but, then again, I've been saying that for the past few chapters! XD**

**So, if you've actually read through this far then I once again congratulate you for putting up with all my rubbish! You should get a medal or something.**

**Iggy ~ x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! I've made it to chapter 6 and you have to if you're reading this! I'm sure I'll reward you with something cool going on in a chapter soon because you've managed to stay with me this long!**

**Anyway, I don't own Vocaloid and blah blah just the story blah. Here we go!**

**-START—**

**Rin's POV**

I had stared at my watch all the way through PE. We were playing rounders out in the field and I was bored out of my mind!

"Kagamine!" The teacher shouted at me. "There goes the ball!" she pointed to the white dot rolling away from me with three of the sporty girls chasing after it.

"Along with all the fucks I give." I muttered. I'm not a hateful person it's just that my PE group was full of idiots! If I'd been playing with Miku, Luka, Lily, Miki, Teto, Gumi and Sonika, I'd probabaly have been having fun.

When the bell rang, I practically teleported inside I moved that quickly. I changed as quickly as I could and bounced over to the art rooms to wait for Miku.

When my teal-haired best friend left the classroom, we giggled in excitement and went to look for my brother.

We found Len leaving his English classroom with Piko who waved to me and Miku. "Are you coming into town, Len?" he was asking.

"Can't, sorry; me, Miku and Rin have got to help my mum with something." Len lied easily.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Piko waved to us all once again and walked away, talking to Lui Hibiki.

"Ready?" I asked, not bothering to hide my huge grin any more.

"Heck yeah!" My twin grinned back at me.

We raced through the emptying corridors to Miss Anne's room, it was still kind of weird to think that my English teacher had the same powers of me. And the guy I bought my coffee from when I was in town… However, when we got there, Miss Ann was gone.

"Reckon she's already gone down?" Len asked.

"Wait a sec." Miku said, picking up a post-it note from off the desk. "This says that she's gonna be a few minutes late because of some staff meeting." She read.

I sighed. "School, always holding you back! Having to do what they say is like… Wearing underwear! For some reason, it's compulsory." I stated as we made our way back to the entrance to her classroom.

"That is the weirdest comparison I've ever heard." Len shook his head at me so I stuck my tongue out at him. Like he could do any better.

As we walked down the dark corridor, the faint glow around our feet grew until the pulsing circles from before returned and as we opened the sealed door, a burst of light went up from each of us and we stood there in our Vocaloid uniforms. Then I realised the maze was still there.

"Uh, Miku," I said. "Do you know the way through? I don't think SAMPLE would like it if we just shot our way through." I reasoned.

"Miku chewed her lip a little. "Um, I can try, I guess." And she stepped into the maze, standing on tip-toes every now and then to try and see her way through. We must have wandered for about ten minutes and by the time we had reached our sixth dead-end, Miku was ready to give up. "Aargh!" she shouted and through her arms down, but as they came down, she shot up, leaving a teal streak behind her.

I don't know who was more surprised: me, Miku or Len. Miku was hovering about five metres above our heads – just… Floating! She laughed a little. "Guys, I can see the way!" she called and glided over the maze leading us out.

"I wanna try!" Len announced and shot his own hands down and jumped into the air too. "Come on, Rin!" he called down to me."

I swallowed my slight fear of falling and shot after them. "This is so fun!" I laughed and we shot over towards SAMPLE's tower. When we reached it, Miku started to look panicked.

"Um, how do we get down?" she asked.

"Same way we got up, I think." I shrugged and started pushing upwards with my hands like I was moving underwater. To my surprise, it actually worked and I found myself lowering with Miku and my brother coming after me.

We landed to find everyone else already there and waiting, apart from Miss Ann.

Kaito was wearing a huge grin. "You _have_ to show me how to do that!" he demanded.

"CV02 is performing efficiently." SAMPLE stated.

"Will you please stop talking about us like we're machines!" Len almost shouted.

SAMPLE ignored him. "MMD functions are primed, exit seven, north for programming and test simulations." She instructed.

"And, exit seven is where exactly?" Leon asked her.

A white trail of light appeared from the base of SAMPLE's tower and into one of the entrances of the maze to my left.

"Let's go then. I only have a few hours before my extra lessons start so we'd better make the most of it." Meiko said and started off after the white light with the rest of us following after her.

We wove through the terminals in a direction most of the others seemed to find unfamiliar, Leon and Lola seemed to act as if they had walked through the whole maze before. When the terminals fell back, there was a large cut into the side of the cave, but only a small door was in the middle of it, no big fancy gate or anything, just another submarine door marked '**MMD AND VSQ HUB**'.

Leon walked over to the door and pushed it open, it opened with a low creak and lights came on as it was pushed back. He lead the way inside and it was not what I had been expecting.

**Len's POV**

I was the last one in, barring Miriam, and it looked like a section of Tron had been fused together with a recording studio.

The part we were standing in was about twice the size of one of my classrooms and could probably hold about fifty people. It looked a little like a lounge, with thick brown carpet, dark wooden walls and with cream leather chairs and sofas lining the walls. Potted plans could also be found on the side tales and bigger ones in the corners of the room. Facing the window and the Tron like bit were control panels and mixing equipment with cream stools under the desk while above them were small TV screens showing nothing at that moment.

In the far corner was a plain, black door that lead to the futuristic part that I could see through the window. The section that I could see through the window was probably about the size of my school hall but all black with faint, white lines outlining a grid of the floor, walls and ceiling.

"Welcome to MMD and VSQ hub." SAMPLE said, her purple face appearing on one of the TV screens. "Here your data for tracking threats will be recorded and uploaded to the Internet to be distributed. LEON, please scan hand on Port One for data to be transferred and the system can begin." She instructed.

"Um…" Leon glanced around before finding a small hand shaped indent on one of the panels labelled with the Roman numeral for one. He placed his hand in the indent and a dark blue light flared as his hand was scanned. His code then appeared on all of the screens; ZGV1. As the glow died, his eyes started to glaze over and he looked like he was about to collapse, but just as his knees were about to give way, he returned to normal but with a slightly startled expression.

"Let's do it." He grinned.

The black door clicked open and Leon crossed over into the other section, but he wasn't there as in you could see him, you could just see a dark blue glowing outline of his silhouette and the white grin faded out, leaving a black expanse with only a moving echo of Leon's body.

"LOLA, please monitor energy output levels." SAMPLE instructed and Lola nodded, put on her headphones and sat in front of the mixing board. On the black screens, Leon's code appeared in dark blue as well as his physical echo.

As a low bass guitar kicked in, Leon's figure started to move and began singing in English and I honestly didn't understand a word of what he said.

Three minutes later, the song had ended and SAMPLE declared "Upload in progress, first Vocaloid can commencing.

A minute dragged by until SAMPLE announced "Worldwide scan commencing; YouTube Dailymotion and Nico Nico Douga all being scanned for potential threats." And with that, it was Lola's turn to go in and she also sang in English along with Miriam. Then went Meiko who sang, in Japanese, something called 'Hajimeteno-oto' which was kinda catchy but not as fast paced as Leon's and Lola's.

However, just before Kaito went through, Miss Ann showed up and Leon gave her a quick brief in English, probably catching her up. When Kaito did start, he sang 'Verse of the Clock Tower' which seemed to make Miku and my sister tear up a little…

Then Sweet Ann sang, another song in English, which seemed kinda sad but, once again, I understood none of it. I should have paid more attention in her lessons…

Next it was Miku, who seemed to have gone as white as a sheet. "CV01 Hatsune Miku, scan into Port Two." SAMPLE told her.

**-END—**

**Yeeeaaahh progress! I'll aim to get Chapter 7 up as well today, maybe 8 too… It depends whether I have time, I'm already putting off all of my h/w to type this so I might do that tomorrow…**

**Iggy~ x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello there! You're obviously very bored if you're reading this so why don't I entertain you a little with another fantastical chapter of my story? Hmm… Fantastical… I like that word, I'm gonna get Kaito to say it at some point because why not! **

**So, I don't own Vocaloid and its characters only the story yada yada yada… Let's just get on with it, eh?**

**-START—**

**Miku's POV**

My legs felt like lead as I walked to the second port and scanned my hand with a teal glow. I could feel information being loaded into my brain: music, chords, words, a dance.

The song was called 'World Is Mine' and was pretty pop-y. I got to act like a princess and demand cake, so that was good. It was just accomplishing it!

As I walked into the next section, Meiko took over the mixing board and Kaito gave me a reassuring thumbs up.

I stood in the centre of the hall, aware that the other couldn't see my face now but I felt like the whole world was watching!

An upbeat played through my headphones and I came in with my first few lyrics uncomfortably before settling into the rhythm of the song and the dance like I had known them forever.

The lyrics made me smile as I sung them and I will admit I was more than a little sad when the song ended and stepped back into the other part of the recording suite.

"That was so awesome!" Rin exclaimed, giving me a glomp and a hug.

"I'll admit its catchy." Meiko grinned and I nearly fell over – Meiko Sakine liked _**MY**_ song?!

"Upload complete. CV02: Rin next." SAMPLE announced.

"I hope mine is as good as yours!" she smiled at me and skipped to the port to scan in. When her download was complete she smiled at whatever she had been given and ran into the recording hall.

An upbeat song started to play and Rin started to sing about being a robot who only wanted to learn how to love. It was actually quite adorable and I think I might have hummed along… Maybe just a little… :)

After her, it was Len singing a song about how he's putt off his homework until last minute and it was called 'Hot Cocoa' and it seemed like the right song for Len as well as really testing his higher vocals.

SAMPLE uploaded the two songs without a problem. "All songs uploaded successfully and scanning of all viewing and downloads have begun. Systems to shut down until next authorisation date."

Meiko held her hand to her temple suddenly and gasped like she's got a headache but she shook it off. "I guess we're going then." She shrugged.

On the way through the dark school, Meiko seemed a little down so I tried to help… Yeah, great idea Miku! "I liked your song, Meiko!" I told her. "It was pretty catchy!" I bubbled.

"Hmm, yeah." She mumbled like she was distracted.

"Something wrong, Mei-chan?" Kaito asked her.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine," she attempted a smile. "Just a little tired. I've been having extra classes, that's all."

"I don't get why. You and Luka are the smartest people in school!" Rin bounced.

Meiko nodded slightly. "I guess but I need to be better." We were outside the school now and she waved, about to turn left while we were going right. "See you tomorrow, probably." She waved and walked away.

Kaito stared after her with a worried expression. "I think there's something wrong…"

**-Somewhere in the Internet—**

**General POV**

"Miku, something is going on!" Taito called over to the girl in black who jumped over to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Scanning sounds." Taito said and pressed a switch causing a pop song to blare from the speakers.

"That's Hatsune. The _other_ me. Wait, stop it! Stop it, Taito!" Miku Zatsune suddenly screamed.

The man in bandages stopped the song and looked at her, confused. "One of the Vocaloids also felt our presence after the uploads. Um, CRV01. She's called Sakine Meiko."

"By playing this, they're going to be able to track us down here now… If someone has already detected us, then we may not be hiding much more." She smiled at Taito. "You know this SAMPLE…"

Taito sighed. "You want me to find a way to bring it down, don't you."

Her evil grin grew wider. "You know me too well!" she laughed evilly and manned her own port again.

**-END—**

**So, how was that for making progress and starting to move forwards? Hmm?**

**The next few chapters should be quite interesting now… Hooray for Zatsune and plot twists!**

**Iggy~ x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tralalalalalalala! Hello! 5 follows now! That makes me happy! :3 So, more progress with this chapter and a slight cliff-hanger, please don't hate me! ;_;**

**So, I don't own Vocaloid and its characters or the companies, only the story so yeah, don't sue me please!**

**-START—**

**Miku's POV**

A week later and the whole school were talking about the new singers on the Internet called Vocaloids but nobody knew who they were or what they looked like.

I'd been down to record some more songs and it felt kind of weird hearing people talk about me without actually talking about me, if you know what I mean.

SAMPLE had uploaded the songs onto a channel named 'Vocaloid' so everyone was calling it by its name but also by our codes as they didn't know our names. People seemed to find it interesting that nobody knew who these people actually were while some said we were some new voice synthesising technology.

It was Tuesday of the next week when I found out that 'World Is Mine' had reached number one in the Japanese music chart after being downloaded by nearly four million people all over Japan, not to mention another million or so downloading it from all over the world via iTunes, according to Teto.

Rin was skipping around practically all the time and even Len seemed to always be smiling as their songs had been a hit too. Leon, Lola, Miriam and Miss Ann had apparently not got that many downloads outside of England but they seemed to be okay with that.

Meiko and Kaito, however, didn't seem to be all that popular with them getting more overall downloads than the 'Engloids', as people had started to refer to Leon, Lola, Miriam and Miss Ann, but no where near the amount me and the twins had gotten.

Kaito had simply shrugged it off and said "They just don't appreciate my awesomeness yet." While Meiko seemed to act like it didn't matter but she seemed very distracted constantly and barely talked. I assured her that she would get more fans soon but she just nodded and said she had class before rushing off.

Anyway, so, that Thursday, I was on my way to PE when Gakupo dragged me into some argument him and Lily were having.

"Miku, will you please tell this idiot that the CV02s are obviously lovers and not twins" he told me.

I just stared at him. "What?" I asked, completely and utterly confused.

"The Vocaloid fans are having a fight," Lily explained to me. "Half of them, like Gakupo, think that the CV02s are lovers while myself and the rest of the fans believe they are twins. Which side are you on?" **((A/N: Personally, I think that they're twins, sorry if you disagree with me but I do. I don't hate you if you ship RinxLen though, it's your opinion! :3 ))** the blonde asked me.

…

…

Half of our fans thought Len and Rin were… _Don't laugh!_ I thought. _They'll think you're nuts!_

_But- No, you were __**NOT**__ thinking of that!_

_Rin is gonna be so pissed when she hears… And Len might scream or something! XD_

"Um, I haven't really thought about it." I mumbled. "And I really have to go, I'm sure you'll figure it out." I started walking away while Gakupo tried to call me back.

I reached the changing rooms, giggling-fit free, as the bell went and started to change into my PE kit.

I was about to change my top when I remembered the red marking on my arm that was being covered by my shirt sleeve. Teto was next to me and Miki was behind me as well as some other girls but they were all preoccupied with chatting and getting changed so nobody would see.

Probabaly…

I risked it and pulled off my shirt and tried to quickly pull on my PE top but Teto had noticed.

"Miku, what's that on your arm?" she asked.

I pulled up my sleeve to show the marking. "Um, Rin drew it on this morning with red pen." I said trying to shrug like it was just one of those crazy things Rin did.

Teto laughed. "You know, I'm not surprised. She always seems to be on a sugar high."

I laughed too but I could feel the cold sweat on my neck. I'd have to start being more careful. Maybe use foundation to cover it up or something?

PE was the last lesson of the day but when I finished changing afterwards, I heard my headphones buzzing in my satchel. I pulled them out when everyone else was gone and Leon's voice called through.

"Miku! You need to get down he- **Ah, fuck!**" he cursed in English and I heard the sound of something cracking in the background – like the smashing of a motherboard. "Get down here, this is urgent!" he shouted. His mood was very clear – anger, fear and desperation.

"What's going on?" I asked, panicking a little.

"Something's going on with SAMPLE, she's… I don't know how to describe it in Japanese, just get down here!" he said and the line cut off.

I grabbed my bag and reached the door when I heard a voice behind me. "Mi-chan, who was that?"

I turned to see Teto standing next to the door of the toilets. "Um, just a friend, it's nothing." I lied, not at **all** smoothly.

"What's SAMPLE? What's going on?" she closed the distance between us.

"Teto, I really have to go." I said and ran out of the door suddenly and towards the caretaker's cupboard but I could hear Teto right behind me. She grabbed my wrist and turned me around two metres before the cupboard.

"Miku, what's going on? Why do you have teal rings around your feet?" she asked and I glanced down. Only Vocaloids could see the pulsing rings. I looked at Teto's feet and saw dark pink rings around hers but they seemed to be slightly pixelated, unlike any others I'd seen.

2Teto, pull up your right sleeve." I said.

She looked at me oddly but pulled up her sleeve to reveal: _01 UTAU_ printed in red on her arm. She stared at it. "Okay, what the hell is going on?!" she shouted but now I grabbed her wrist and started to pull her along after me.

"Miku, where are we going? What's going on? What's up with my arm?!" she fired and endless string of questions at me but by now we were almost at the submarine door. I blocked out her screeching and burst through the door and let go of her wrist as I changed. As I landed back down, Teto just stared.

"Okay, seriously now, what is going on?" she said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm CV01. You're a UTAU; I don't really know what that means but SAMPLE's mentioned them before so I guess it's some kind of Vocaloid." I told her and I started towards the maze, confident I could find my way this time.

Teto followed me with a quick pace. "Vocaloid, as in the singers?" she asked.

I nodded.

"You're one of them? Then, what's with the urgency? You're singers, but then there was that weird flash of light thing-"

"Teto, hush; just be quiet and SAMPLE will explain everything." I said and then hushed any more attempts she made to ask questions. We reached the opening to SAMPLE's tower when I understood the emergency.

All of the others were around different terminals with their headphones plugged in, interfacing directly with the computers. I looked at the computer tower but the normal cool, purple light was now a furious red with SAMPLE's face on the screens but it was bitty like different parts of her face were at different points in time. The binary code strings were broken so now random numbers flashed at weird intervals across the screens. SAMPLE appeared to be trying to talk but it sounded like broken and robotic sounds – no actual words. Sparks fell occasionally from behind the screens and some wires had fallen from the tower and had jumbled up on the floor. It didn't help that an alarm was screaming from somewhere in the chamber.

Kaito was the closest to us and his hands were flying over the keyboard, entering codes to try and counter whatever was going on. I shook his shoulder and he looked at me. "Miku, you'll need to get to your marked terminal and sync in. You'll know what to d-" he noticed the UTAU marking on Teto's arm. "What's a UTAU?" he asked but Teto was still staring at SAMPLE's broken image.

"We don't know, is Rin or Len here? They would know, right?" I looked around for the blondes and found Rin already looking over at us.

"Rin!" I called but she just pointed to a reddish port and, given that it matched Teto's designated colour, I figured it must be hers so I started to push her over towards it.

"Miku, what are you doing?" she whined.

"Helping everything, or you are." I told her and pointed at the hand-shaped indent. "Put your hand on that."

"But wh-"

"No time!" I snapped and she placed her hand in the port but she couldn't then she couldn't pull away, she started to pixelate and then fade out.

"Miku! Mikkuuu!" she yelled and I tried to pull her away but she was gone. Instead, she was on the screen of the computer with a Vocaloid uniform that was similar to mine but it was black and dark pink with no tie. Her headphones balanced besides her twin drills and her boots had lights running down them.

"Teto! Are you okay?" I asked her but she nodded and the text '_Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! ;)_' showed on the screen before her figure faded.

I ran to my own port, plugged in my headphones, scanned my hand and it was like going into a trance. I could see a digital world coordinated by codes and what I needed to do to find out what had happened and fix it.

Time passed and I barely recognised it but I snapped awake when a bolt of red light shot me back from my terminal and into the tower. Everyone else had been shot back too and Teto had reappeared as well clutching her stomach like she was going to be sick.

We looked at Meiko as her colour was read but she held up her hands. "It wasn't me!"

"Then, who was it?" Miriam asked.

"Me." Said a calm voice and we all looked up to see SAMPLE's face disappear to be replaced by someone who looked exactly like me but with red eyes and black hair. She also sounded the same as me except maybe her voice was a little more mature.

"Who are you, what are you doing this for?!" Kaito yelled up at the screens.

"Because I want to see the Vocaloids fall. I am Zatsune Miku, a forgotten part of CV01 that SAMPLE never bothered to call up for authorisation. So I want revenge, along with my fellows: TAITO and Kagene Rui and Rei." She smiled. "Seeing you have a UTAU now should be interesting as they can be transferred through portable stations unlike Vocaloids so, maybe, I'll add a few to _my_ fighting force. And remember Hatsune," she looked directly at me. "Kore wa Sensou." The screen went black and nobody moved or spoke. That last line was from one of the other songs I had recorded; 'Love is War'.

SAMPLE's face reappeared on the screen and the alarm died. "All sy- system- m- m reboo- oting." She said, jittering every few words. The red slowly started to turn back to purple and the code regrouped and started to move across her face again in strips. "Lines purged, imminent errors are removed. Current errors total: five, off site. Attempting to track." A slow minute passed with a ring turning in the corner before an X appeared across it and it faded. "Attempt failed. Demonloids and Shadowloids, none recognisable by the MASTER programme, IWU instructs Vocaloids to recruit at higher rate for optimum output and efficiency and then destroy said errors: TAITO, Zatsune Miku, Kagene Rei, Kagene Rui as well as others who may occur. UTAU uploads buffering: listing DEFOKO Utane Uta, M-100 Momone Momo as of today for upload, as well as other UTAU potential from other sites. Listing next Voyakiloids: DTM Yowane Haku, next Boukaloids: DTM Akita Neru, next Vocaloids: ZGV4 Prima, VA-G01 Gackpoid – Kamui Gakupo, CV03 Megurine Luka. Meeting adjourned for reconstruction of systems." SAMPLE stated and the lights faded out.

There was a lot to take in. Teto was a UTAU. Luka was a Vocaloid and so was Gakupo. My cousins were some sort of Vocaloids too… This was gonna be hectic. Not to mention that Zatsune chick who seemed to be an absolute nutter.

"Wait, Prima?" Len asked. "She's some sort of opera star who's coming into town, Piko was on about his mum is making him go and see her."

"Then that's what we'll have to do then. Some of us will go after Prima. Some after Gakupo and some after that Luka. As well as the others." Lola suggested.

"Well, they seem to have similar code to us so whoever has a similar code should go for that Vocaloid." Meiko pointed out.

"ZGV1." Leon said.

"I'm ZGV2." Lola showed her arm.

"And I'm the third of that so I guess we'll go after Prima." Miriam concluded.

"I'm CRV1 and you're CRV2, right Kaito?" Meiko asked him.

"Yeah, and I think that's related to Miku's CV01 and the twins' CV02 so I guess we can go for Luka." Kaito said.

"What about me and Teto?" Miss Ann asked, pointing at her own arm that showed _PFXV1_.

Teto gulped, trying to look like she had gotten over whatever had happened to her. "Well, I'm shown as a UATU so I'll go for the other UTAUs, Uta and Momo, I remember I went to primary school with them. Uta then went to some other school and Momo became home schooled." She stated.

"Well, I know Gakupo so I'll come with you, Miss, the others can talk to Luka." Kaito told Miss Ann.

"As for Haku and Neru, they're my cousins and should be here on Saturday, so I guess I can talk to them." I said.

"Right, then, if we all agree then that's what we'll do." Leon announced. "Len, did your friend say what time the concert was?"

"Len thought for a moment. "Um, yeah, this Saturday at 7 pm."

"Then I suggest we aim to meet here sometime on Saturday night. I expect the opera will be around three hours long and with time to get from the opera house to here…" Meiko said, looking like she was calculating something. "We should aim to meet here between half ten that night to eleven. If we go for the chronological order that SAMPLE gave their names, so UTAUs first-"

"Wait, Meiko," Teto said holding up her hand. "The UTAUs don't have to necessarily come here to activate." She said. "When I was uploaded the same thing happened to me as with the twins but I understand more about UTAUs, being one myself; we can upload from portable dock and don't need SAMPLE as a supporting system like you guys do. We also need less energy to download into the Internet so if I take a small port with me, I can activate them straight away. In fact, my headphones would do the job."

This stuff was starting to get confusing but I found myself understanding most of it.

"Okay then, so only the Vocaloids and Miku's cousins will have to meet here. Does anyone know anything about Voyakiloids and Boukaloids other than they're some form of Vocaloid?" Meiko asked and everyone shook their heads.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see then." Leon shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll see you all on Saturday. This should be interesting." He waved slightly and started off while I went the opposite way, back towards the school with Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Len and Teto.

"So you _are_ CV01 and Rin didn't write that on your arm?" Teto giggled and I nodded. "This is so cool! Kinda scary with that black-haired copy of you trying to kill us or something, but still really awesome!" she skipped.

"Yeah, but this could all get very dangerous very quickly. I remember it was that Zatsune's face I saw after we uploaded. I just didn't know what was going on." Meiko sighed. So that's why she had been distracted…

"Don't worry, Mei, we'll figure it out." Kaito told her and then turned to Len. "I guess you've got what you wished for, eh?"

**-Somewhere in the Internet—**

**General POV**

"You planted the bug?" Zatsune asked Taito who nodded. "Oh, excellent!" she giggled darkly.

"When the next Vocaloids are uploaded, we'll be able to track them. Unfortunately, it won't penetrate the older systems so all of Vocaloid 1 and up to that UTAU can't be tracked." Taito explained.

"What if we had someone on the inside?" Rei suggested.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that… But who?" Zatsune said, tapping her chin.

"One of the new Vocaloids?" Rui asked.

"I doubt it, SAMPLE will get in their minds. A UTAU – they have portable docking so if we could get to one who shares a similar hatred, we could recruit them." Taito pointed out.

"Yes!" Miku grinned and bounced. "That's what we'll do, but for now, let's carry on with this mind game with the other me. It's gonna be _**so**_ much fun!"

**-END—**

**Well, how was that for progress, huh? A UTAU being uploaded, an attack by Zatsune and listings of the next few Vocaloids! What more could you want? **

**I don't know when I'll be able to upload again because I tend to upload at the weekend and I'm in London next weekend at the Harry Potter Studios *insert ultimate fangirl squealing and spazzing here! Asdfghjklkjhgsadfguecjduocvtdchecfyvwekcfyewyqewd8 3wdgyecfvy!* and it's Eurovision and YOHIO is gonna be on so I don't know if I'll come back alive. I can only fangirl so much! Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and leave you with that slight cliff-hanger! ;)**

**Iggy~ x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Uploading again! If that's good or bad for you, you can decide! So, this chapter is focused on the first three Vocaloids: LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM. I think these three are awesome and hope they someday get updates (along with SONiKA as she's my absolute FAVOURITE Engloid!).**

**So, I own nothing but the plot blah blah blah- let's face it, you don't care about this bit so I'll shut up and we'll start!**

**-START-**

**Lola's POV**

The next day, me, Miriam and Leon had agreed to meet up at the coffee shop Leon worked in to discuss the plan of what we'll do at the opera house.

Miriam and I had been sitting for a couple of minutes when Leon walked over and sat next to Miriam. "Okay, my break lasts twenty minutes so let's get going. Miriam, what will me and Lola do? We couldn't get tickets, both of us tried last night." he told her.

I nodded. "The site said it was sold out. Did you not get any either?"

Miriam nodded. "Yeah, I managed to get one. I went and got it from the actual opera house. I guess it's too late to go and check if they have any more now. **You'll just have to break in or something.**" she shrugged, starting to speak in English.

Leon carried it on. "**Why do you say that like it's so normal and why are we talking in English now?**"

Miriam gave him a 'well isn't it obvious?!' look. "**Leon, I work at a museum, we have break-in attempts every month. And we're talking in English because we're planning to break into somewhere.**"

"**What if someone in here talks English?**" I asked her.

"**There's only five other people and two staff in here and they look about as bright as an unlit candle.**" she pursed her lips.

"**Well, okay then. So Miriam, how are we gonna break into this place?**" Leon asked her.

Miriam instantly got an evil grin. "**Well, at work we've got a 3D printer so I can scan my ticket and give it the right grooves. Each ticket has grooves correspondent with the owners phone number or ID they used to buy it and I know your guy's phone numbers so I can print those.**" she told us. It was like she had been planning for years.

"**When will you give them to us though?**" I asked.

She tapped her chin. "**I'll meet you at opera house at six and give them to you there. I can make my own way there so if Leon can pick you up, Lola?**" she asked and Leon nodded andI gave a slight nod as well. "**You two will have to remember to dress up nice too! This is gonna be really fancy you know.**" Miriam raised her eyebrows at us expectantly.

I rolled my eyes. "**Yeah, sure.**" I sighed.

Leon chuckled. "**I have a tux I can wear.**" Then he turned to me. "**This'll be fun, eh Lulu?**"

I looked away from his green eyes. "**Don't call me that.**" I muttered.

"Leon, breaks over!" his employer suddenly called over to him.

"See you tomorrow." he grinned and scampered off to his station again.

Miriam looked from me to Leon and back again. "Is there something going on between you two?" she asked.

I looked over at the tall blonde who was now serving coffee with a winning smile and then back at Miriam. "God no."

She raised an eyebrow. "You give a slight nod when he has to pick you up, he calls you Lulu, you two have the same English accent so you were probably close to each other in England and you were the first two Vocaloids. Are you sure?"

I looked her dead in the eye. "Nothing is going on, Miriam! And as for the accents, we went to the same university together."

Miriam's eyes lit up. "Oooh?"

I think I may have blushed slightly. "No, Miriam. I must have met him a couple of times and that was only because my friend was dating his best friend. I was studying media and dance while he was studying sport biology and catering so we never saw each other at lectures."

Miriam held up her hands. "Okay, whatever you say." But her grin remained. A moment later, her phone beeped. "Oop, I've gotta get back to the museum. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, put her bag over her shoulder and left the small shop.

I sat there for a few more minutes thinking. I wished that what I'd told Miriam had been true. Something _had_ happened. Back in England at uni, it had been after a friend's party and we had both been drunk out of our minds. Leon had hit on me a little (before and after the drink), I'd giggled like an idiot like I do when I'm drunk, we left together and then the rest of the night was blank.

The next morning I had woken up with a note left next to me from Leon:

'_Sorry, Lola. I didn't mean to do anything last night. What happens when we're drunk, eh? –Leon'_

I'd tried to talk to him but he'd refused to be around me, even reply to my emails or texts. I just sank out of existence to him.

Then I had moved to Japan. Everything had been going fine, good job and home and friends, and then I find myself, one day, heading towards the school to do a careers talk and I end up in SAMPLE's room. And who would be there before me and standing there in a tight blue shirt and white trousers? Well, none other than Leon!

He acted like nothing had ever happened and was all like 'Wow, you're in Japan too?' and 'I haven't seen you in aggeeess!'. Sure, i played along with a smile and everything but I never forgot what happened.

And now I had to be in close quarters with him practically every day and not show myself up in front of the others such as that Miku girl.

I was still staring into space when Leon came over to clear the table next to me. "Hey, Lola," he said and I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you around half five tomorrow, m'kay?" he nodded.

"Yeah sure." I smiled slightly and then decided to leave. I wasn't going to survive three hours with _that_ charming asshole.

**-END—**

**So, how was that? Tensions between Lola and Leon and Miriam being adorable and completely nosy! So, the story for Leon and Lola in this story is based on the lyrics of the song **_**'Memory'**_** by Circus-P! This is one of my favourite Leon and Lola songs so I'll post a link here in case anyone's curious **** watch?v=entxPGoRH50 (yeah, don't own that either! ****).**

**Iggy ~x**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEELLLOOOOZZ! 'Sup, just me again, on a slight uploading spree this evening, hope you don't mind! ^-^**

**So, this chapter turned out a little more angst-y than I intended and the ending still doesn't really make that much sense but it'll have to do because I can't be bothered to change it anymore! *dramatic sigh of despair ((dis pear)) and edge of giving up-ness***

**So, I don't own anything but the story and all that please-don't-sue-me stuff! LET'S GO!**

**-START-**

**Lola's POV**

I checked that I didn't look stupid in the full length mirror. My short black hair was straightened so it curved to just below my chin with a small silver heart clip in my hair. My dress was long and tight with a slight fishtail at the bottom so it flared slightly but still hid my feet and black, heeled shoes. The colour of the dress was a deep people that matched my eyes and it had no sleeves. I'd covered up the marking on my arm with make-up but you could still see it slightly so I had a silver shawl around my shoulders as well as a silver bag.

I checked the clock to see it was almost twenty to six and it was already pretty dark, despite being early spring. He was late, not that I expected any different. As I thought that, there was a knock on the door and when I opened it, there stood Leon with his blonde hair actually brushed for once, wearing a black tuxedo complete with a bow tie.

"You look great." he smiled.

I nodded a little. "You too." I commented, closing my door behind me and crossing towards Leon's car. I climbed into the passenger side and Leon got in beside me and started the car before pulling off.

A minute passed in awkward silence as one of my songs actually played on the radio. "You sounded great in that." Leon told me.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

He sighed angrily and pulled into the side of the road before turning to me.

"Leon, what are you doing? We're going to be late!" I told him.

"Lola, do you have some kind of issue with me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, not at all." I snapped.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it. I get a sentence as a response from you if I'm lucky, you never talk to me apart from when you have to and practically everything I say is met with anger." Leon said, his brow furrowing slightly.

I sighed and looked away from him, took a deep breath and turned back. "Okay, you wanna know my problem? When we were at university-"

"God, you're _still_ on about that?! Is that why you hate me?" he interrupted me.

"Yes I'm still on about that! You completely abandoned me!" I shouted.

"We were both drunk, Lola." he sighed.

"I remember you started hitting on me before you'd even had a drink." I pointed out, which he had.

"Oh come on, I used to hit on everyone, you know that!" he yelled.

"You know what, screw you Leon. Go find this Prima with Miriam, I don't care anymore!" I told him and pushed open the door and started walking back towards my house.

I heard Leon get out behind me. "Lola, come back! We need you and you know it!" he shouted after me.

I turned around and looked at him, about three metres away. "Does it look like I care anymore, Leon?"

"Actually, it does otherwise you wouldn't be so angry!" he started walking towards me and I flinched away.

"Leave me alone." I hissed at him.

"Why do you still care, surely there were other guys?" he asked but I shook my head. "So what is it, do you still love me or something after just that?" he inquired and I realised I was crying. I tried to wipe away my tears without smudging my make-up but Leon pulled me into a hug.

"Shh, Lola, it's okay." he hushed and patted my hair.

I think we stood there for about five minutes, me just sobbing into Leon's chest and him just taking it. I eventually pulled away. "We'd better get going." I sniffed and sat back in the car, pulling out a mirror from my small bag and wiped away my smudged make-up and attempted to re-do it as Leon drove towards the opera house.

As we parked up (it was six o'clock by now) Leon sighed. "I'm sorry." he said, looking down.

"What for?" I asked when we were out of the car and on the way to the opera house, composure regained.

"Everything, I guess." he said.

"Oh, just forget it, like you've seemed to have done since then." I told him.

"Yeah, but I never actually did." he responded.

"So?" I looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"I don't think I want to forget." he looked down at his feet as we walked. "I know, it sounds stupid."

"But, then why did you-"

"Act like it never happened? I guess it was because I was too scared to tell you that I did have a crush on you. So I tried to run instead."

I stopped walking. "You're serious, all these years?"

He stopped too and looked back at me and nodded.

"You're an idiot, you know that? All that pain and hurt and- UGH!" I was ready to scream at him again.

"Yes, I know." he said, a sorrowful look in his green eyes and reached out to take my hand. "Now we really have go." He urged.

I chuckled (I couldn't help it!), took his hand and we practically ran for the opera house.

**-END—**

**I told you the end made zero sense, but I'm trying to condense things and patch them up so I can upload a little quicker. This is my shortest chapter, only 900 something words but it is also my 10****th**** so that's some kind of milestone, right?**

**Before I go to sleep tonight, I hope to upload a few more chapters or over the weekend. I do have h/w but it's revision and, although I'm screwed whether I revise or not, I'll start it on Monday… :S**

**And to OMNISENSE95 (you seem like a pretty consistent fan of my story! THANK YOU! *virtual hug*) the next activation will be two more UTAUs in a separate chapter but Prima, Gakupo, Luka, Haku and Neru will all be activated in one mega chapter as well as some more interesting stuff in that one! Oh hoh hoh hoh!**

**Iggy~x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yoooouuuu guessed it! Another chapter, this one was originally two but I condensed it slightly and mashed it together to form this chapter! *ta da with sparkles and shit***

**So, this chapter introduces Prima, who actually won't always be in the story for reasons I shall explain at a later date but, who is still pretty awesome!**

**So I don't anything and all that jazz so, let's just start, shall we?**

**-START-**

**Leon's POV**

Me and Lola walked into the opera house hand in hand to find Miriam waiting for us in the lobby while some other people milled around aimlessly until it was time to take their seats.

Miriam's pale blonde hair was loose while her dress was silver and deep green that was fairly tight around the top with small, puffed sleeves and flared from the waist down to the floor like a ball gown **((A/N: Yeah, this dress was based on the alternate portrayal of Miriam's character, I've gone for the long coat one but this is another. Just Google her, you'll see!))**. When Lola and I walked in, Miriam raised an eyebrow at Lola who shook her head with an expression that read 'not now, Miriam!'.

"Okay, so I had to guess what seats you'd be able to take because of course it said sold out." Miriam told us, giving us the tickets. "I just hope nobody notices anything... I also found plans of the opera house in the museum's archives so Prima will be in the biggest room as she's the star of the show." she explained and gave us a programme for the show with a print of the changing rooms inside.

Just then, a voice sounded over the speakers. "Ladies and gentleman, it is a quarter past six and you may now start making your way into the theatre."

"Let's go then." I said and started towards one of the doors. Miriam went before me and the doorman scanned her ticket and punched a hole in it as well as welcoming her to the show.

"Sir." he said, hand open for my ticket. I handed it to him but it wouldn't scan properly. "I'm sorry sir, your ticket doesn't seem to be valid." he told me.

"I don't know why, I'm a friend of Prima's, she sent it to me personally." I told him but I could feel the cold sweat on the back of my neck.

The doorman mumbled something to his colleague who pulled out a small walkie-talkie radio like the police have and asked for Prima to come up and confirm who we were.

Five minutes later and the star herself walked from the stage door up to us. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, her accent a mix of English and Italian.

"Prima!" Lola exclaimed and hugged her like she was an old friend. While she was hugging her I saw her murmur something in English, what it was I still don't know, but when Prima and Lola came out of the hug, Prima looked at me, Lola and Miriam like we were all friends.

"It's been so long! Is your ticket not working? Well, we still have some space in one of the boxes, I presume. We usually keep a few seats because of sit-ins." Prima smiled. "Surely they can use them?"

The doorman nodded hastily, apologised for the inconvenience and let the four of us past.

When we were passed the doors, Prima turned right and went up three flights of stairs and we followed. We turned right again under an arch and came out in a small box at the top of the theatre with five seats.

"So, you can explain this mark on my arm? And the glowing around my feet? At least that is what Lola tells me." Prima demanded.

"We can." Miriam confirmed and showed her own mark. "Have you heard of Vocaloid?" she asked.

Prima nodded. "Some new singers or something."

"Well, we're part of that but it's more than that. Those songs are used to scan the Internet for potential threats to our world and society." I explained, aware she wouldn't believe a word.

Prima crossed her arms, threatening to crease the red silk dress she was wearing. "So, you're what? You're superheroes or something?"

Lola hesitated slightly. "I... I guess you could say that." she said.

Prima merely raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, looked both ways down the corridor next to the box and stepped into the middle of the corridor. Just as Prima was about to ask what I was doing I raised my hand and shot a jet of blue light from it, that left a scorch mark on the doors twenty metres down the corridor. I then put my hands together forming a rectangle and brought them apart, a keyboard forming in the air, with a piano keyboard underneath. I turned to look at her. "Believe us now?"

Prima was wide-eyed but in her eyes I could tell she was excited to be part of this. She nodded slightly. "Yeah, now I do. Now if you'll all excuse me, I need to go and finish getting ready." and she left us in the box.

I swiped the keyboard away and sat next to Lola as people filled the seats below us.

Miriam was on Lola's left and she was staring over down at the small figures. "What did you think will happen with Prima?" she asked us.

"What do you mean?" Lola asked her.

"Well, on the tickets and posters, it says she's part of a touring company who are going back to Italy on Monday." She told us, pointing to the front of the programme.

Me and Lola shared a look. "I don't know. I guess SAMPLE will do something but I guess we'll just have to wait." I said.

"Hush now, it's starting." Lola shushed us as the lights went down except for the spotlight on the stage.

**-THREE HOURS OF OPERA LATER…-**

**Leon's POV**

Everyone stood up and applauded as Prima finished her last note and the curtain fell.

It was just before ten when the lights cane back on in the theatre. Myself, Lola and Miriam turned to leave when we found a doorman turning into our box.

"Prima has requested you meet her in her dressing room." He told us and began escorting us down to behind the stage. We passed through an almost maze of corridors and rooms with racks of clothes outside and mirrors lining almost every wall. We eventually arrived at a white door with a simple black star on it. He knocked twice, bowed to us and walked away.

"Come in." Prima called us in and I closed the door behind us. Prima had already changed out of her dress and was now wearing a very simple outfit that still seemed elegant. Her skinny jeans were white, her top a pale purple with some blue Italian text on it. Her boots were black and so was her coat. Her shoulder length hair was tied back into a small knot at the base of her head. "Oh, excellent. So, will you be able to explain everything now?"

Miriam shook her head. "It would be best for SAMPLE to explain it to you. It's not far, is there a tunnel near here?" she questioned Lola.

"Closest is just behind the restaurant down the street, I think." she remembered.

"Who's SAMPLE?" Prima asked and I held up a hand.

"Don't worry, it'll all make sense later because if I said 'robotic mind running the Vocaloid Project' it sounds kinda weird." I smiled and she nodded.

"To SAMPLE!" Miriam exclaimed, to which Prima giggled and Lola rolled her eyes.

Five minutes later, Lola was closing the blank door behind us and we let the glow of the cables in the walls and the glow or ourselves guide us. This was the tunnel I had first found, so I lead the ZGV group, and one of only a few I'd seen which had other smaller tunnels branching off it but we were at the entrances SAMPLE's chamber in less than ten minutes.

However, when we reached the door, the submarine door was gone, replaced by a metal door that wouldn't have looked out of place guarding a vault as it shined like stainless steel and was obviously at least half a metre thick.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Lola pondered.

I shook my head. "No this is the place." I said. "It has 'VOCALOID PROJECT' printed on it." I pointed to the bold writing that used to sit on the submarine door.

"What's going on?" Prima asked.

"Only one way to find out." Miriam shrugged, turned the dial on the new door and pulled it open and took a few steps in.

"Well?" Lola asked her, walking behind her, then "Oh my God."

**-END—**

**So… That chapter is better than the last, 10 was written at around 4am a few days ago and has such a naff ending because I just couldn't be bothered anymore. I may come to revise it later and improve it, but for now, it will remain like the fifth Harry Potter book, some good parts but most of it is pretty naff…**

**Iggy~x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, fancy meeting **_**you**_** here again! Would you like the next chapter? Yeah, course you would! ;) **

**So, let's get on with it! I don't own anything but the plot and stuff so let's start!**

**-START-**

**Kaito's POV**

**(Back to Friday)**

I sat staring at the ceiling of my bedroom thinking of how I was going to convince Gakupo to go to school at ten o'clock at night on a Saturday.

Suddenly my phone beeped, I leapt up realising I was gonna be late, grabbed my bag and ran from the house.

I scanned the text. Gakupo was asking where I was the other night. God damn it! I couldn't tell him I'd been recording in the MMD base.

I ran into the school gates and almost crashed into a boy about my age that I didn't ever remember seeing before. He had pink hair, yellow-ish eyes and a rather tired expression.

"Woah, sorry!" he blurted.

"No problem. Not to be rude, but are you new?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I just transferred with my sister today." he told me as we headed for the main school building. "I'm Yamaha **[1]**, by the way, Yamaha Yuuma." he told me, bowing slightly.

I returned it. "Shion Kaito. Where are you headed?"

He pulled a school map out of his pocket. "Um, geography, I think. Room eleven."

"Oh, you're form room is opposite mine. I'm heading up there too." I smiled as we pushed the doors open into the pupil's entrance to the school.

"You're in my year then?" Yuuma asked me.

"Well, I would be, except for the fact that I got held back a year." I shrugged, starting up the stairs.

"What? Why'd you get held back?" he asked me.

"Well, I've had to miss a lot of class time. Just some, uh, extra curricula stuff. I failed the end of year exams so I got held back." I said, hoping he wouldn't ask what extra curricula stuff.

"Ouch, that really sucks." he told me.

"So, where's your sister?" I asked him.

"Oh, she's the year below me, her form in near art somewhere." he said.

"Ooh, she'll be with Sonika and Gumi then. Pray they don't mob you in the hall." I chuckled as we reached the geography floor.

"Why, are they that bad?" he looked astonished.

I gave him a look. "Think vultures with green hair." **((A/N: GUMI and SONiKA are awesome in my opinion, but I need some fangirl-like characters and I think they fill the position perfectly!))**

"Gumi and Sonika, I'll remember them." he smirked as the bell rang and we started to our separate rooms.

I took my seat near the back of the class as Kurokui-sensai started to call the register in his boring voice. I mainly stared out of the window for the ten minutes that made up form time, constantly thinking of ways I could convince Gakupo to come and see Miss Ann with me, ON A SATURDAY.

In the midst of my thought, Teto came and sat next to me. "Any ideas?" she asked, as she had been given the job of escorting Gakupo to SAMPLE too, well as the two UTAUs.

"Um... I guess tomorrow I could say I left my English book in school and I need it back or I'll have to re-sit the year again." I told her, this literally being my only idea.

Her eyes lit up. "That's brilliant! I'll tell Miss Ann if I see her any time today, and we can meet you down in SAMPLE's chamber thing." she bubbled, gave me a thumbs up and skipped off to Miku, probably to tell her the plan.

**-LUNCHTIME-**

Meiko and I were sitting in the ledge of a window that was in the Japanese corridor as other people filed passed to lunch, homework clubs and detentions. I stared at her as she finished reading me her essay for… something. "Yeah, that was great and good and... Um, great!" I told her, seriously meaning it but I couldn't think of any other words.

She rolled her brown eyes at me. "You have a way with words." she told me sarcastically.

I gave her a big smile. "Why shanken woo." I said and got hit on the head playfully by her folder. "Ow!" I moaned.

"I didn't hit you that hard." she laughed and I shrugged.

"But aren't you going to kiss it better?" I asked her but she crossed her arms and gave me a stern look, but it also looked like she was... Blushing slightly?!

I was about to insist when Gakupo walked past so I told her to wait a sec and chased down my purple-haired best friend. "Gak!" I called and he turned round.

"Oh, hey Kaito, what's up?" he asked me.

"Well, my parents and sister are out tomorrow so I was wondering if you want to come round so I can kick your ass at Halo. I remember we never finished up our tournament." I told him, knowing full well he couldn't turn down a challenge.

"Wooooah there buddy, I believe I kicked your pasty white ass last time." he smirked.

"The past is irrelevant, this is war, now!" I shouted, some people in the corridor turning to look at me oddly but Gakupo got that look in his eye and I knew he was in.

He held out his hand. "War it is."

I shook his hand and walked back to Meiko as he wandered off to wherever. She raised an eyebrow. "War?"

I nodded. "Yes, war. This is no friendly game."

She smiled and shook her head. "Whatever, now test me on these." she handed me a list of some definitions for biology.

**-SATURDAY NIGHT, 9:30 BY KAITO'S WATCH (which is probably off by at least five minutes because this is Kaito…)- [2]**

I opened the door to find it already dark and Gakupo grinning at me. "Ready for a beating?"

"I hope you are!" I laughed and started up my Xbox, inserting the Halo disk.

"You have some nerve, IceCreamKing277." he jumped onto the sofa and I crashed into the chair.

"Oi! My live account name is the best, EggplantsFTW5." I selected 1 vs. 1 and hit play and a new map loaded.

We sat there trading insults whilst trying to kill each other for about half an hour before he finally got me with a grenade, that prick. I paused it and went to get a drink. "You want anything, Gak?" I called back to him.

"Nah, I'm good." I heard his reply and walked back in with a coke. I set it down and then froze, faking panic. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Wait, can you see my English book?" I asked, quickly scanning all the rooms downstairs.

"What, why?" he asked as I ran upstairs to 'check' for my 'lost' book.

"If I don't finish that assignment, I could get held back again." I told him, as I barrelled back downstairs, ripping through piles of stuff like I was in a panic.

"Not again, Kai." he moaned at me.

"I must have left it at school," I told him, pulling on my coat. "You can stay here and practice, I'll be back in about twenty minutes." I went for the door when I heard Gakupo behind me.

"I'm coming too, I'll help you look for it and I bet I can climb over the gate quicker than you. I'm nimbler than you and you know it." he bet me and I closed the door behind us, wondering how the others were doing.

**-AT THE SCHOOL-**

As I climbed over the metal gate after Gakupo, I saw Miss Ann's car was still in the carpark so, hopefully, the doors were open.

Thankfully, we managed to get in through the unlocked door and I started towards the caretaker's room. In the dark, the school seemed oddly demonic and I swear I could hear the Grudge around every corner.

"Why do you reckon the door was unlocked, it's, like, ten o'clock at night." Gakupo said, clenched fists like he expected to be holding his Kendo sword **((A/N: Gakupo is part of the Kendo club at the school and uses a bokken sword to practice with. This is mainly because of Saeko as she reminded me a lot of Gakupo/Gakuko with the samurai skills, badass attitude and sword fighting skills.)**.

I shrugged as I walked past Miss Ann's classroom but Gakupo didn't seem to notice. "Who'd want to break into the school, besides us?"

"Fair point." I heard him say as I pushed open the shelves before he could see them. By now, I could clearly see the blue rings around my feet and Gakupo had purple around his. He didn't notice he'd walked through a cupboard until halfway down the hidden corridor. "Hey, have we made a wrong turn?"

"Don't think so." I told him. "Maybe it just looks really different in the dark."

"I guess you're right." he said from behind me. However, when we reached what should have been the submarine-like door, it instead looked like a heavy door from a bank vault, it still had 'VOCALOID PROJECT' stamped on it but something wasn't right. "Okay, now I _know _something is wrong." he said, looking over my shoulder and I could feel him tensing up behind me.

"Yeah, but don't you wanna know what's behind it?" I grinned, this had to be SAMPLE's room, no other corridors branched off.

He mirrored my evil grin. "Let's do it!" so I spun the dial and pulled the heavy door open to find the chamber had changed almost completely.

"Woah...!" we both gasped at the same time.

**-END—**

**[1] – Yeah, I know the name may seem stupid and completely unoriginal in English but I've been thinking about it and remembered that the word **_**yama**_** means **_**mountain**_** in Japanese (written as ****山****) ****and the **_**ha**_** could be written as ****は ****so the name would translate meaning 'mountains are/the mountain is' which still sounds pretty stupid, I know, but I'm trying here! Despite being written as **_**yama ha**_** it would probably be pronounced as **_**yama wa**_** and the names of VY1 and VY2 are Yuuma and Mizki (written as Mizuki) which are names that can mean 'eternal truth' for **_**yuu ma**_** and 'beautiful moon' for **_**mi zuki**_**. So, depending on which VY it is, it would translate as 'mountains are eternal truth' or 'the mountain is a beautiful moon' as last names are said first. Yeah, I can't believe I've figured all that out myself either…**

**[2] I showed this chapter to a friend on dA and she claimed that this particular scene with Gakupo and Kaito had hints of yaoi. I said she was being ridiculous but I dunno… You decide. It's probably the 'pasty white ass' remark just before it, isn't it?**

**Yup, I'm not gonna reveal what's happed to the chamber until the main activation chapter which isn't that for away now! So don't worry, you won't be left hanging for **_**that**_** long, just how long it takes me to finally upload it! :D**

**Iggy~x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, this chapter is very short and is just the bridge to introduce Uta and Momo. I'll be uploading Chapter 14 as well today, too, so don't worry!**

**I don't anything and all that but let's just start, shall we?**

**-START-**

**Teto's POV**

**(Saturday, 4pm)**

I knocked on the door to Uta's house, with Momo standing quietly behind me. Momo had been rather surprised when I'd shown up and asked her to come to Uta's with me but also happy, smiling that she'd missed me.

A girl with short purple hair and half-open, purple eyes opened the door. "Yeah, what- TETO!" she jumped off the step and hugged me, or tackled. "MOMO!" said girl was the next to be glomped by Uta. "Guys, I haven't spoken to you in _forever_! We should really keep in touch, the people at my new school are freaks!" she moaned, dragging us inside.

When we were sitting in the living room, and Uta gnawing on a chocolate biscuit, she cut to the chase. "So, what's up?"

"Teto said she has some sort of school project she wants our help with." Momo said, her small voice still sounding bright.

"And I thought it was going to be something interesting." Uta sulked.

"It is sort of interesting..." I murmured, reaching into my bag and put my hand on my headphones which I willed to grow and show the hand-imprint on it as the ports do, so they could both be activated. "We're doing about individual fingerprints and I wanted to scan yours as well as mine." I smiled, offering Momo the pad.

The pink-haired girl took it cautiously. "Um... Okay." She pressed her hand on the imprint and a green light flared. When it died, Momo still sat there normally, not activated yet - as I'd planned. She passed it to Uta who scanned her own hand with a purple glow and then she passed it back to me.

"So, is that it or-" Uta started but then purple light engulfed her and green light took over Momo. A few moments later they were both standing, both wearing Vocaloid, or UTAUloid rather, outfits. They both wore hats, Momo's was green while Uta's was black, and Momo wore a green dress with a white apron and a pink bow at the neck while Uta's outfit was a lilac shirt with a purple tie and a black skirt and boots. Both also wore sleeves similar to Miku's. Momo's were green and Uta's were black.

Their eyes glowed for a moment and then it faded. "Woah." Uta said, steadying herself on the arm of her chair.

"You could have told us, Teto-chan." Momo told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Because you totally would have believed me."

Uta nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't have believed you. This is... So weird! But, why have you chosen now to activate us?"

"That's why I really came here, as well as the activation. Us Vocaloids are being threatened by some error called Zatsune Miku. She wants to exact revenge on all of us because SAMPLE forgot her or something. So, we're having to increase our numbers and power. SAMPLE will need to see you at ten tonight, I'll come by and we can all go over as we need to help Sweet Ann and Kaito with another activation." I told them.

Momo nodded. "This is so weird Teto, we barely talk in years and now this."

"I know! I wouldn't believe it, if it weren't for all the stuff that just got shoved into my head." Uta rubbed her head like it hurt from the data download.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean." I muttered.

**-END—**

**Yeah, another naff chapter but 15 is where all the REAL fun starts to happen! So, I'll try my best to upload 14 too, as well tonight, so I guess you have that to look forwards too! :D**

**If I work like a busy little bee, I mmiiigghhtt be able to get 15 out too, I have time so I guess I can! Just for you guys! *lots of luv, huggles and pats of heads for my readers and reviewers***

**Iggy~x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heellloo! Chapter 14 is now ready for reading, would you like to read it? Yes? Well thank you! ^-^**

**The next chapter where it all starts to come together so don't worry, not that long to wiat, if my pathetic attempts at creating tension are actually getting to you!**

**So, I own nothing but the story and all Vocaloids belong to whoever they belong to and such and so on and stuff! Let's just go, shall we?**

**-START-**

**Miku's POV**

**(Friday afternoon)**

We sat around the coffee table in Rin's house thinking of how we could convince my cousins and Luka to go to school at about ten at night on a Saturday.

"Well, Kaito convinced Gakupo to go round his house to play Halo and he'll probably make it up from there. "Meiko shrugged, taking a sip from a strong smelling liquid in a brown, glass bottle.

"I wanna play Halo!" Len demanded and Rin hit him over the head with a magazine.

"Yeah, well too bad!" she snapped at him. "Um, we could say we're meeting in town and the school is a short cut?" she suggested.

"I guess that could work, my cousins don't know much about the area but what about Luka?" I asked Meiko.

"Hmm... Rin and Len can meet Teto and Miss Ann at the school and make sure all the doors are unlocked. I'll tell Luka I left something at study hall that morning when we meet up so we'll cut through the school. Miku, if you tell Haku and Neru that we're meeting in town, they'll both come: Neru will because Len will be there and Haku is my drinking buddy so she should tag along." Meiko told us.

"Wow, Mei, it's like you've been planning this for a while." Rin gasped.

Meiko shrugged and took a swig from her bottle.

"Well, I guess we can get to the school about nine and if you meet up with Luka then we can meet you there. As for you Miku, I suggest you aim to be there about quarter past ten." Len said.

I nodded. "We might actually pull this off."

**-SATUTADY MORNING-**

I'd got a text from Meiko a couple of minutes ago saying her and Luka were sitting in their extra classes and Luka was going to study with Meiko at the library afterwards.

I'd just finished getting ready when I heard a knock at the door. Both my parents were out so I opened the door to find Neru texting and Haku wandering around in circles. "Hey guys!" I opened the door wider so they could come in and Haku nearly walked into the wall.

"Hey Miku!" Neru hugged me after strapping her one-of-many phones to her belt. "Did your mum tell you that we're staying for a while?" she asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Oh, yeah. She said you were starting at my school on Monday or something." I remembered.

"Uh huh, please say they're not all idiots or I'm out." Haku interrupted with a stern look on her face.

"No, they're not /all/, idiots, don't worry Haku." I assured her. "I'll just go grab your bags from outside. Oh, and later, I was gonna go meet up with my friends, wanna come?"

"Why should I?" my cousins asked me simultaneously.

"Neru, Len will be there and Haku, Meiko has just found a new recipe for sake." I told them and they both grinned and agreed to come before I went to get their stuff.

**-SEVERAL HOURS LATER-**

"You guys ready then?" I smiled, anxious as to how tonight would unfold.

It was about half nine, Neru was texting, surprise surprise, and Haku was slumped against the edge of the armchair, staring mindlessly at the ceiling.

Neru held up one finger. A moment later she lowered it and put away her phone. "Oi, Haku!" she snapped and through a cushion at the silver-haired girl. "Time to go."

Haku snarled slightly. "Yeah, okay, Miss Priss! I'm fricking moving!" she shouted.

Neru rolled her eyes as I opened the front door. "Why are we going out at this time?" she asked me.

"We're meeting in town and then going to the cinema, but the movie starts pretty late. I think Luka said about ten." I improvised, closing the door after Haku and not looking either of them in the eye.

We started walking in the direction of the school and, while Haku polished off the can of whatever alcohol she was drinking, Neru nattered on about all the drama going on at her old school and how she just needs a break from it all. Some girl called Ruka and Denna and some other stuff but I wasn't really listening, I was still running through what I had to do and thinking what the others were doing right now.

I turned right and pushed on a small gate next to the school yard and it eased open. So, at least Teto and the other UTAUs were here already, possibly Rin and Len too.

"Hey, Miku?" Neru asked as we neared the English block of my school. "Why are we at the school?"

"Oh, it's just a short-cut, it shaves ten minutes of the treck into town." I lied and I tried not to feel bad, after all, nothing bad could come out of being a Vocaloid, right?

I pushed open the caretaker's cupboard and pulled open the shelves and started downwards. "What is this? Does your school have secret passageways or somethin'?" Haku slurred from behind Neru.

I shrugged. "Dunno, it's just always be here and we use it to cut across town." I was starting to sound ridiculous now and I knew it, not even Haku at her drunk-est would have believed me.

I could feel Neru standing behind me when I came to a sudden atop at the sight of the door. It was no longer a submarine door but something from a bank vault with a large metal dial in the centre.

"What's wrong?" Neru asked.

"U- Uh, nothing." I muttered and crossed to the door, spinning the dial and pushing it open.

The place inside was not what I was used to.

"Oh my God." Haku summed up my own feelings and slurred them out.

**-END—**

**Yeah, Miku sucks at lying.**

**Right, I hope to see you in Chapter 15 where all this crazy 'oh my God' crap is reviled! **

**Thanks you reading guys and I hope, once again, that my writing hasn't made your eyes melt!**

**As for OMNISENSE95, I do suffer from writers block, A LOT! I've abandoned stories (both original and fanfics) because I just couldn't think of anything to put. As for this, I know kind of where I'm going but everything else sort of slots into place as I go. I'll be sitting in the middle in maths and suddenly have a fantastic idea, write it on my hand and I won't be able to read it when I get home and then I DO get writers block.**

**Iggy~x**


	15. Chapter 15

**FINALLY! The chapter I've been building up to since… Chapter 8, I think! This will probably be severely anti-climactic and anybody reading this will want to come and tear my throat out. Feel free, all I have to look forward to is exams… Yay…. *insert depressed cheer here***

**So, I own nothing but the plot and stuff so let's just get on with it!**

**Miku's POV**

The HQ had changed completely, the computer terminals were no longer thick and fairly chunky, but now slim, cylindrical and silver, with alcoves carved into them with a screen and rows of button, switches and keyboards lining the pod. Each terminal was now like this that made up the maze and the heights also differed now too. The pods at the very edge were almost as high as the cavern and so wise Gakupo and Rin could probably lie toe to toe and their heads would just touch the edges of the pod. The screens in these giant pods were probably as large as cinema screens. From what I could see through the maze, the pods got smaller the further to SAMPLE you got so the ones around her tower must be about the height they were before because the ones here at the edge were huge! But maybe not quite as large as the very corners which towered to only a metre from the ceiling.

The floor seemed to be glowing slightly too, or... It was the water flowing underneath! Looking closer, I could see dark water flowing under the metal grid with a faint blue glow and I could see a dark waterfall falling between two large pods to my right, while over the tops of the pods directly facing me, I could see the top of SAMPLE's tower, with cables spanning the gap between the top of it and the ceiling, giving the impression of a spider's web still.

I had just enough time to take this in before a teal disk rose from the floor at my feet, travelled around my body leaving me in my Vocaloid uniform before fading over my head **((A/N: Yay for being inspired by Danny Phantom!))**.

"I have a feeling this isn't a short-cut." Neru commented, staring at me while Haku gazed at everything with a mixture of drunken awe and shock.

I blushed. "Okay, maybe it isn't."

"So what is i- Why is CV01 on your arm? Isn't that some new singer or something?" Haku asked me, regaining some of her senses.

"Yeah, that might be me... Don't ask any more questions!" I told them as Neru opened her mouth again. " SAMPLE will explain everything."

"Who's SAM-" Neru started but I glared at her and shook my head.

I started towards the maze, hoping it was still the same path when a teal image appeared in my vision. It was in the top right corner of my sight and it appeared to be a map of the chamber, with a small red arrow showing where I was now. A teal 'CV01' appeared in the left corner too. "Woah..." I muttered and started forward, following this map through the maze until I came out at the tower to find Sweet Ann, Teto, Uta, Momo, Len, Rin, Meiko and Luka already there.

"Miku!?" Luka exclaimed. "Will _you_ tell me what's going on?" she asked, running over.

"We tried getting SAMPLE to explain but she won't turn on." Meiko told me, pointing towards the tower which also seemed more updated with thinner screens at the top and all of the keypads now being touch screen.

"Why not?" I asked as Neru and Haku looked at the others and the tower (and then Neru noticed Len and began inching closer).

"I don't know, I think she's waiting for the others." Teto said. "Oh, right. Guys, Momo and Uta. Momo and Uta, the other guys." Teto introduced the two new UTAUs and I waved. One had purple hair with 'Defoko' stamped on her arm and the other wore green but I couldn't see what was on her arm as it was covered by her dress sleeve.

Just then, Leon, Lola, Miriam and who I presumed to be Prima walked from an exit of the maze, all in their Vocaloid uniforms, barring Prima.

"Where's SAMPLE?" Miriam asked.

Sweet Ann shrugged. "No idea, sweetie. I think she's waiting for the others. Only Kaito and Gakupo now, though."

A moment after she had said it, Kaito and Gakupo came from the same exit of the maze as myself, Haku and Neru had come through. Kaito was wearing his white coat with his oversized scarf while Gakupo seemed to be in shock.

"Hey." Kaito waved like this was the most normal thing in the world and the tower started to hum, turning on.

Lights began to flash and the screens lit up with coding in all languages but not SAMPLE's face.

"Uh, SAMPLE?" Leon called but nothing happened.

A minutes passed slowly when suddenly a ball of light started to form in the centre of our group. Rin and Meiko stumbled away from it as it grew until it was about the size of Luka. The light then began to shape until it resembled the shape of a woman in a fishtail dress with long hair. As more detail became clear, the dress was silver with a pattern like weaving and crackling electricity that was a bright white which hurt my eyes to look at and the fishtail showed from her knees downwards as well as revealing she was barefoot, her skin was an incredibly pale purple and her hair was a glowing white and it seemed to float slightly. Her face seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, but despite her eyes being closed, I also had a feeling I had never seen them open.

Kaito and Leon practically jumped into action with flares of blue light in each hand aimed at the woman.

"What is your name, code and authorisation?" Leon demanded.

The woman opened her eyes - only halfway at first, closed them for a second and then they shot open. Her right eye was a deep turquoise that seemed to glow like her dress while her left eye was a deep purple that seemed to be scanning everything with a sonar blip rotating in that eye. Both eyes had white circle rims travelling across them constantly that seemed to be made of code and turning.

"I have no name but am given the title of 'Selection of Authorised Media Potential Loids plus Etcetera', my code is 'SAMPLE' and my authorisation is running the VOCALOID PROJECT for the core of the IWU and commissioned by the MASTER programme." the woman said.

Miriam broke the silence. "You mean, you _are_ SAMPLE?"

SAMPLE looked at her. "Confirmed. I am the sane interface as before but upgraded by MASTER after the incident concerning the ERRORloids."

"Woah..." Len breathed, Neru now practically over his shoulder.

"That's so cool!" Rin continued.

SAMPLE gave her a single nod before crossing to her tower and took a cable before wrapping her hand firmly around its end. White light started seeping up the cable and codes in red replaced the nonsense on the screen.

_DEFOKO_

_M-100_

_ZGV4_

_VA-G01_

_CV03_

_HY DTM_

_NA DTM_

The girl with the purple hair looked at her arm. "Defoko, that's me. But why 'default girl'? Why not 'Uta' or something, that's my name." she asked.

SAMPLE spoke to her without looking. "Uta Utane: the default girl, the most basic yet strongest voicebank, first UTAU by age but not first for activation." she said. "The UTAUs are already activated. UTAU 01, please show your fellows to ports and scan in." Teto nodded and went with the other two to some ports close to the tower.

"ZGV4, please come here." SAMPLE extended hee hand and closes her eyes. Miriam gave Prima a nod and a smile encouraging her on.

Prima took her hand and they were both engulfed in a fairly pink burgundy light. A moment later, sparks were still dancing over their joined hands as Prima stood there in a Vocaloid uniform and her eyes glowing slightly. Her black hair had a red rose in it on the left side while her dress was burgundy and came to the floor with a pale pink frill lining the corset like top and a matching frill at the top of the bodice.

SAMPLE took another cable in her hand as she let go of the other. "VA-G01." she turned to Gakupo and his face drained I'd colour. He visibly swallowed before he took SAMPLE's hand and a purple flare took over. After a little longer than Prima, the two were revealed, Gakupo's headphones reached back to the top of his high ponytail and he wore what appeared to be purple, white and blue samurai armour including a katana. "Gackpoid is armed, the sword is for musical and sound wave attacks mainly."

Kaito gave Gakupo a look that said 'my God you have a sword! And all I got was a freaking oversized scarf!' Gakupo walked back to Kaito and they started having a slight scuffle about how unfair it was about what they had gotten, well, on Kaito's part anyway.

"Finally for the Vocaloids, CV03." SAMPLE extended her hand again and did she sound... Tired?

Luka walked up looking confident and took SAMPLE's hand. This time, the light was pink and when she came out Luka appeared to be the calmest about what was going on. Her dress was brown with splits down the sides. Her boots were thick and gold and she had two rings around the tops of her arms and a gold digital sleeve similar to mine on her right arm but none on the left. Her headphones were brown and gold with a blue light on her mic which matched the blue gem at her neck above an intricate gold pipe on her dress.

As Luka walked back towards Meiko, slightly stunned at what she was wearing, I heard Kaito and Gakupo's scuffle end when Gakupo just stopped talking all together. As SAMPLE called Haku and Haku was activated in a dark purple light, I turned to see Gakupo staring at Luka with wide eyes and a slight smile while Kaito was there, tapping his shoulder, pulling his hair, poking his cheek and waving his hand in front of his face but got no response from his purple-haired friend.

I turned back as Haku stumbled away with a black and purple bow tying her silver hair back, black trousers that flared towards her ankles and her shirt was grey with a collar and the top was open with a purple tie tied loosely around her neck.

Meiko punched Haku's shoulder as she walked over and Haku gave her a slight thump back and they started talking about… Well, I'd rather not say…

"DTM, Akita Neru." SAMPLE extended her arm one last time and Neru rushed past Len to take her hand and they were both consumed by an orange light. A moment later, Neru was revealed to be wearing an almost identical outfit to me but with orange where the teal was on mine. Her headphones were blue and tying up her hair in a side-ponytail was a blue, square ring like my pink ones. Her shirt was also open at her belly button and her tie was slightly shorter and on her belt was an orange flip phone.

"Cool…" she breathed and walked back towards me, glancing slightly at Len as she passed him.

SAMPLE let go of the cable and looked back at all of us. "Due to the seriousness of the current situation, you have all been chosen by the MASTER programme to operate as links to the Internet. A direct interface will be required for the next task, so if you please, follow me." She extended an arm towards a row of ports that began to flash with our colours and lead us over, what for? I had no idea at the time but I'd never forget it…

**-SOMEWHERE IN THE INTERNET—**

"Miku! Miku-sama!" Rei ran towards the elder girls area with important news.

"What? What do you want?!" Miku snapped, appearing in front of him.

"The Vocaloids- New Vocaloids have just been uploaded." The boy told her and she smiled devilishly.

"Excellent, show me who they are, power outputs and what they're doing." She began striding back towards the main port room but when she turned into it, Rui and Taito were aiming black and purple energy at two new errors, from what it looked like to Miku.

One wore black samurai armour with long, dark purple hair and a cocky grin, challenging Taito to shoot him.

The other looked exactly the same as Taito, minus the eye patch, except he was blonde with yellow eyes and dressed all in yellow while his scarf had a piano patter on it.

Zatsune strode over to them and indicated Rui and Taito to stand down. "Who are you and why are you here?" she demanded of them.

The blonde looked at her with large, innocent eyes. Nothing at all like his 'brother'. "I- I'm Error 77HUIGKKL4. I'm known as KIKAITO." He said nervously. Miku could tell she was going to hate him.

"I'm error 6TGHFF745F. Xakupo Zamui." The cocky one told her and she reasoned he could probably be quite useful.

"Are you here to serve the error cause?" Zatsune demanded of them.

"What's that?" Kikaito asked while Zamui responded with "Sure, why not?"

Rui sighed. "They'll just have to do, won't they Zatsune-sama?" she asked.

Miku bit her cheek slightly. "Yes, I guess so. And Kikaito, are you a derivative of KIATO by any chance?" to which the blonde nodded and Miku turned to Taito. "Looks like you have a brother. Remember to play nice." She grinned and walked away from them all, thinking of how she would bring down the Vocaloids if they kept giving her more help.

**-END—**

**So, that's it! The chapter I've been working up to for ages and is probably a huge disappointment but at least it's finished now!**

**And now I'm going to bed because I've been staring at this screen for far too long…. G'night guys!**

**Iggy~x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Why hello there! I'm putting off maths and German revision to be here and finishing off an art project! It's not my fault it's incredibly boring and I'm building up to a fight scene! hoh hoh hoh! ^-^ Don't worry, it's the next chapter!**

**So, I don't own anything and stuff so let's just start!**

**-START-**

**Miku's POV**

SAMPLE lead us through the maze to my right, passed the dark waterfall and to an embedded door which was made of frosted glass so we could see our own cloudy reflections. The personified computer waved her hand and the doors slid open to reveal a large room that looked like the grid from the MMD base. "This is the direct interfacing unit. In here you will be scanned in, like with any other port except you will actually be downloaded into the system for training." she told us and then indicated for us to walk in.

Inside, the grid flashed around us and the room was about as high and wide as a fairly large church. The door slid shut ans from this side we saw SAMPLE pixelated and fade as the rings or different colours formed at our feet again. One by one, the rings rose around each of us and as it rose, we faded into pixels and vanished.

_Of course_, I was the last to go so I saw everyone else disappear around me. As my own ring rose close to my nose I held my breath and closed my eyes like I was going underwater.

A moment later I still hadn't opened my eyes and hadn't breathed so I was probably bright red. I felt someone shake my shoulder and I opened my eyes to find Kaito grinning at me.

"You can breath now, you know." he told me and I nodded before starting to breath again. I looked around at where we were and it looked like some kind of futuristic city. Where the sky should have been was a black grid and what we were standing on appeared to be black glass that we could slightly see through. Around us rose silver building with multicoloured lights rising and falling down their sides. I looked over the edge of the glass slip to see, well, what appeared to be a motorway but the cars were just jets of light flashing along and sonic speeds.

"Where are we?" Gakupo asked SAMPLE. I turned to her but she seemed more solid now, rather than just moving energy, she seemed... Human.

"This is Kinetica; the largest virtual metropolis in the Crypton Faction of the Internet **((A/N: Stupid names are cropping up ALL over this chapter. Sorry! ;_;))**. The Crypton Faction is also where CRV1, CRV2, CV01, CV02 and CV03 perform best as it is the origin of your coding." she told us.

"So this is kind of like our home in the Internet?" Rin asked.

"I guess you could say that." SAMPLE gave a slight nod. "Your training headquarters are a few slides below this panel. Please, follow me." she told us before walking to the silver wall behind us, running her hand down a red line and an elevator opened in the wall from nowhere and she ushered us in before entering herself.

The elevator was surprisingly big and could hold us all comfortably as well as the three people already in there. Yeah, other people.

It appeared to be a young couple with a six year old girl. The woman had dark hair and bright eyes while the man had green hair with white eyes. The girl had dark green hair and blue eyes and gave me a wave after seeing the 'CV01' stamped on my arm.

"SAMPLE?" the man asked and SAMPLE gave him a nod. "Really? Wow, I haven't seen you since you were in HQ for coding." he grinned like they were old friends.

"Yes, Dex7o9 **((A/N: Yes, stupid names will be immensely stupid!))**, it has been a few years. I am performing efficiently." she told him just as the doors opened.

"Oop, we'll have to talk some other time. This is us. Good luck with the project." the man said and as the girl walked past me she whispered: "I love your songs, CV01."

The doors closed again and the elevator shot downwards again as SAMPLE said nothing. Everyone else exchanged looks that said 'WT-actual-F?'.

Lola was the one to ask. "Um, SAMPLE, who was that?"

SAMPLE looked at her. "That was Dex7o9. He worked on my programming in the IWU HQ."

"And, he has some kind of virtual family?" Gakupo asked.

"They are all virtual. They are natives of the Internet." SAMPLE stated like it was obvious.

We all exchanged looks again like 'let's just not ask'. The doors opened again to reveal a corridor like something out of Star Wars. The floor was shining steel, the walls were some kind of white metal with odd keyboards at random sections. A sign was on the wall directly in front of us. It was red with white writing that looked like someone had got Braille and Morse code, painted it on and stuck it on the wall. It looked slightly like this:

«« :¦:;:.. _¦º!;- / .,,:●¦ -:¦. »»

Somehow, I knew it said '«« Blocks eight through twelve / Studio nine »»'.

Luka tapped my shoulder. "You can read that too, right?"

I nodded. "Weird, huh?" I whispered to her as SAMPLE lead us right towards Studio 9.

A few minutes later, we reached two large, black double doors with a keypad next to them. SAMPLE's hand blurred over the pad ans the doors opened revealing a large space with mirrored walls and a black floor. At least thirty people were running around the room the size of an aircraft hanger. Each was wearing thick jackets, black boots and brown trousers. On their heads they each wore a thick helmet with a visor with a ring attached to the bottom of the glass like on a gas mask. On the top of the helmets and on the right shoulder of the jackets was a white circle with three blue rings inside and black writing that read '¦-;::_-;', or 'IWU'.

They were calling to each other as they tapped thin tablets, messed with wires from under metal tiles in the floor or, for a couple, were in harnesses hanging from the ceiling threading cables across the large room.

I realised I could understand what they were saying it but I noticed something was wrong with what they were saying.

_It wasn't Japanese._

Or English, or French, or Korean or any language I had ever heard. I realised it must have been that dotty stuff but how it was pronounced, I have no idea how to describe it.

One walked up to SAMPLE and removed his helmet. His face was tanned with a straight nose and grey eyes that matched his insanely dark grey hair that was almost black, but he seemed no older that Kaito or Gakupo. "SAMPLE, we're not ready. The outside stabilizers aren't properly set. You could probably use it but if something were to hit the room from outside, it won't hold." he told her.

"It will be fine, BeZ Ach." SAMPLE said and the man sighed.

"Okay, I'll pull my men out but I'll stay to supervise and monitor what this place will have to put up with. I'll contact Crypton now and tell them to close this airspace. Just in case." he assured her before pulling what appeared to be a simple phone from his jacket. He pressed the screen ans placed it to his ear. "'Kay guys, pull out or you'll be fried. Lock down in five." he said clearly and the large team began to clear up and move out of the room. As the other people left, he strolled over to the wall, slid a panel to the left to reveal a blue keyboard. BeZ Ach typed in something then pressed a red key and the panel slid shut. "Okay, you have plenty of room to play now. Just don't batter each other up _too_ much." he smirked, pulled on his helmet and went to stand in the far right corner by the door.

SAMPLE turned to address us all. "This is your training base and will help to perfect you skills as well as amplify your powers." she told us and clapped her hands once. The far wall facing the door suddenly rumbled and turned slightly transparent, revealing a view of the virtual city. As this happened, blue targets appeared over panels on the wall to my right: one for each of us.

SAMPLE pointed towards the targets. "The moat simple of attacks for a VOCALOID is simply being able to shoot energy at a target to kill or disable it. Since the update, a targeting filter has been added to yourselves but you will still need practice to hit straight on first time." After this she lined us up in order of our activation and stated to just shoot at the target, to see if we could hit on our own first.

Gakupo was the first to attempt it, taking up a fighting stance and pushing out his fist. A jet of purple and aqua light shot from his outstretched hand ans hit the target a few centimetres from the target. He looked at Luka with an expression of 'are you impressed?'.

My pink-haired friend ignored him for the moment, outstretched a hand with her palm pushed forwards, she took a deep breath, bent her elbow slightly and then pushed forwards. Her jet of light was pink and hit the target slightly closer to the centre than Gakupo's. Luka looked at the boy next to her with a look of 'no, no I'm not' plastered all over her face.

After seeing this, the rest of us decided to give it a go ourselves. I didn't hit very close to the centre but did manage to hit the target. I lost track of time but after what I presumed to be fifteen minutes, the doors opened to reveal Teto, Momo and Uta.

SAMPLE talked to them for a moment quietly before three more targets appeared at the end of the huge room.

Kaito shot a jet towards his target a couple of places to my left, the jet shot forward with such speed that his scarf got caught in the slipstream and almost strangled him. I saw Meiko giggle as he turned red and he stuck out his tongue at her. I glared at the brown-haired girl slightly. She had better keep away from _my_ Kaito!

I was about to shoot at the target again in anger when I heard the wall that had turned transparent crack. We all looked over as the room began to shake and the crack grew, splitting the wall.

I heard BeZ Ach yelling into a communicator telling his workers to get back in here but the wall cracked as red and black light flooded the room. I covered my eyes as metal and dust from rubble fell from the ceiling. As I removed my arm and coughed I saw five people landing at the edge of the room.

The one at the front of the group walked forward with glowing red eyes, carrying what appeared to be a scythe and her long black hair flowing from her two pigtails behind her.

When I could finally see again, I realised that everyone had backed up together so we were in the centre of the room, staring at the five newcomers. I gasped as I realised who the girl was.

"Zatsune!" I snarled, taking a step forward, feeling energy building in my hands.

My nega sneered. "Hello, CV-bitch."

**-END-**

**Well look-y at that! An actual fight-scene is looming. Yeah, only five errors, Miku got pissed at Kikaito because he's all happy and stuff so he got left back at their base.**

**(( Kikaito: But Iggy! Why can't I go? I wanna look awesome!**

**Miku Z.: Too bad, you tick me off now get back in the corner!**

**Kikaito: ;_; ))**

**So, I'm uploading 17 as well tonight because I don't want to revise and stuff and I feel like some people actually enjoy reading this so I'm gonna give you some stuff to read! :)**

**Iggy~x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! A fighting chapter! Something interesting to reward you for reading this far! So, this chapter shows some Vocaloids being quite awesome but, DON'T WORRY, everyone will look awesome in their own time! Like Len, Ritsu and SONiKA because Len is my fave Vocaloid overall, Ritsu is my fave UTAU (even if he is kinda girly and has missiles for boobs) and SONiKA is my fave Engloid. Yes that's favouritism but it's gonna be that way so touch cookies! :P**

**So, I don't own anything other than the very weak plot so let's start!**

**-START-**

**Miku's POV**

As I looked at the group in front of me, I realised the twins standing on either side of Zatsune looked like Rin and Len but the had black hair and yellow eyes. The boy was on Zatsune's left and was wearing leather and a heavy scowl while the girl was grinning and was wearing a gothic dress. Behind the girl was someone who looked like Kaito but had purple hair and bandages wrapped around his arms and neck with an eye patch over his right eye. There was one other person behind the male twin who looked like Gakupo but with darker hair, deep-set eyes and a black and purple armour outfit.

"You didn't seal yourselves in very well, did you?" The female twin asked, grinning.

"I'm rather disappointed, I thought you might actually offer a threat or at least a decent fight before we killed you all." Zatsune sneered when Kaito's error shot out a hand and purple and black light knocked the communicator from BeZ's hand.

"Help won't reach you in time." The Gakupo error sneered. "You might as well surrender."

"You look like me but don't seem to share my views, surrender is no way to go down!" Gakupo yelled, grasped at thin air and his sword appeared on his hand. When it had fully materialised, he shot forward aiming for the error's chest. The two Gakupos' fought, both with swords and the darker one having a large sneer plastered on his face. The rest of us followed his example ans went after the others but they seemed to be more experienced in this virtual combat.

Zatsune came straight for me and red lightning shot from her hands aiming for me. I reacted on instinct, rolling to my right, getting up and throwing light like a deadly disk at her head, but she jumped over it before diving back towards me, nails stretched out like claws.

We grappled, hand-to-hand for a minute before our path crossed with the dark twin girl and Len. "You know," she was saying. "You're actually kinda cute, except you look like my brother."

The other dark twin heard her and this seemed to tick him off. He growled, grabbed Len by the back of his shirt and threw him across the room. As the blonde boy was about to collide with the wall, he straightened out and bounced back, grabbing his own darker form and knocking him to the floor before straddling him and punching him repeatedly.

Rin, who had been fighting with the darker boy, took on her darker self instead. The girl laughed as she batted away each swipe from Rin before knocking her down.

I ducked Zatsune's next swipe and kicked her away giving myself some more time to make sure my friends were okay.

Len had been rolled over and was now the one being hit and Rin's nose was pumping blood. Suddenly, their blue eyes clouded in a trance-like state and they started to fade out.

For a few moments they were gone, leaving their attackers confused when a large yellow shape started to form causing the dark towns to back away. As it took a proper shape, I realised it was a roadroller with Rin at the wheel and Len perched on top, one knee bent and one hand steadying himself on the top of it.

The huge machine started up as Rin laughed maniacally as Len formed energy in his hands, ready to fire.

"Shit." the dark male twin muttered as Rin began to chase them down in her new weapon with Len firing at them from above.

Zatsune lunged at me again as I turned back to her. When she was a metre away, I took a deep breath and screamed. Teal rings outlined the sound as it shot towards Zatsune, knocking her backwards. I started moving towards her again as she picked up her scythe and swung it towards me. I reached out to my right and felt something cold form in my hand. I looked to find a scythe with a white blade and a staff shaped like a leek clutched in my fist.

I swung my own weapon and it clashed with Zatsune's; black, red and teal sparked flying from the collision. As we swung again and again I heard the other battles around me, not knowing whose screams were my friends or not was eating me up inside. As I ducked another attack, I heard someone call out from behind me.

I risked glancing around and saw Luka being held by the dark Gakupo in front of him like a human shield while the actual Gakupo pointed his sword at her darker self's face.

"Let her go!" I heard him yell as I tried to fend off Zatsune.

"Not until I've done what I want." The other smirked evilly and I could see Luka seething and being disgusted at the same time. "Shall I tell you what I'm gonna do to this pink haired chick?" he teased, holding Luka's face between a thumb and a finger, still facing Gakupo.

Before Gakupo could retort, Luka bit her captors finger, kicked behind her, hitting his knee before turning to knee him in the chest sending him flying into Teto and Haku.

Haku shot a bolt of purple electricity into his chest causing him to spasm as Teto bound his hands and legs in red pixels.

I turned my full attention back to my own fight as Zatsune lunged for my throat again. I just had time to duck away but she still managed to slash my shoulder.

"Zatsune! We need to get out! We have injured!" I heard the purple Kaito yell.

"No!" Zatsune growled. "I can still do this!" she flipped over my own blade and threw energy towards my head.

"No, Miku! Now!" he yelled and a hand pulled her away as she fought. I saw her throw me one last look of hatred as the Kaito error carried her princess-style out of the broken wall.

I panted and almost collapsed against the wall as the adrenaline subsided and the pain from my shoulder started to burn.

I glanced around to see who was okay.

SAMPLE appeared to be frozen, her form jittering but not actually moving with any purpose.

BeZ was on the floor with his helmet and nose broke from what I could see, with some sort of energy gun on the ground next to him.

Kaito was helping up Meiko who was clutching a gash in her side.

Rin and Len were getting off their roadroller to help Miriam and Lola with pulling Leon in from the ledge of the room.

Teto and Momo were supporting Uta who was on the verge of collapsing.

Haku and Neru were both okay apart from small scratches and were helping to lift rubble off of Prima and Sweet Ann. Gakupo was supporting Luka who had tear marks on her face. I sighed, glad everyone was okay and then gave into unconsciousness, slumping against the wall and the scythe falling from my grasp.

**-END-**

**Woah, have I just written and interesting chapter? HOLY COWS, I THINK I HAVE! **

**Well, has that satisfied your craving for my fanfiction for a bit? It has? Well, I'm glad to hear it! :D**

**~~In other news...**

**I'm actually having a friend from dA proof read this for me to check if it's okay and I told her that no fanfiction is complete with at least one shounen-ai (this fanfiction will probably contain two) and she suggested I write a complete smut 'bonus chapter'. If it weren't for the fact that she lives in America I think I would have slapped her. But yeah, tell me what you think about this idea baring in mind that never before have I written yaoi.**

**So, I'll leave you with that thought! ^^^**

**Iggy~x**


	18. Chapter 18

***walks in slowly like it hasn't been about 3 months since my last update***

**Heh…**

**Hi. So yeah, I (finally) have an update for this! Yay!**

**Please don't kill me because I haven't updated! ;_; It's not that I've been busy it's just that I've had no time to update, you know what I mean?**

**Anyway, I have an update now so :P . [[Granted I am going away for the last two weeks in August so I'll have no internet but plenty of time to write but sshhhhh…]]**

**So, I don't own Vocaloid or anything so let's just get going—**

**-START-**

**Miku's POV**

I woke up to find myself lying on a hospital style bed in the middle of a white room which had some other beds as well as all the Vocaloids.

Luka stood next to my bed and as I sat up and begun to open my mouth to ask where we were, she put her finger to her lips and pointed to a door across from me and to the right slightly. I realised everyone was staring at it intently and I soon realised why.

"I don't get how this happened, SAMPLE!" a male voice shouted from inside the room.

"The room wasn't properly secured, MASTER, there was nothing I could do des-" as the man interrupted her, the words sank into my head.

_MASTER._ As in, the MASTER _programme_?!

"Nothing you could do?!" MASTER interrupted her. "I upgrade you after their last attack and you still can't fulfil your purpose!" He sighed angrily then before continuing. "Let me see them, I'll be the judge of whether they're worth anything." And with that, the door opened revealing a young man who must have been no older than 25 in appearance with SAMPLE walking after him, her head bowed.

"So, you're what SAMPLE has to offer." he sneered slightly at us. His skin was a pale blue while his hair was a dark, inky blue that looked almost black. His right eye was a shimmering silver and lacked a pupil but had various rings circling inside the iris while his left eye was a dark cyan with gold numbers crossing over it in, what looked like a random order. He wore a white shirt with no tie and the top three buttons undone with a black blazer over that which had no badge on the pockets and it's sleeves folded back to his elbows. Matching the black blazer were his straight, black trousers and shining, leather shoes. On his right arm was written 'MASTER' in a blue that matched Kaito's hair.

"Hey, it's not our, or SAMPLE's, or BeZ's men's fault that those freaks got in." Gakupo said firmly, standing up to face the MASTER programme and looking him right in the eye, despite him being a few inches shorter than the computer system.

"Sit, Gackpoid." MASTER said calmly but Gakupo have him an odd look. When MASTER realised Gakupo wasn't going to back down he rounded on SAMPLE. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

SAMPLE spoke without looking up. "They're part human, sir. They have free will and can ignore direct demands like others can't."

MASTER looked back at us. "Free will, huh? I'm sure we can get rid of that."

"You can't take away our free will!" Meiko shouted, jumping to her feet and Momo ducked behind Uta slightly out of, what seemed to be, fear.

"I am the MASTER programme. I will do what is necessary to achieve my objective. Do you know what 'MASTER' stands for?" he asked her.

"Something to match your huge ego, I bet." Haku muttered from my left. If MASTER heard her, he paid no attention and carried on.

"It stands for 'Multiple Aids for Streaming Towards Eternal Revival'. This means I am the programme chosen by the IWU to secure eternal peace in the Internet. Not for you _humans _who simply use it, your problems are your own, but for the people of this world." he told us and spat the word 'humans' like we were scum.

"It's like you're blaming us. We didn't make the errors on purpose." Miriam pointed out from her bed on my right.

"You wouldn't know, only some of your spawned errors." His gaze fell on me causing me to freeze but Luka gave me a calm look that told me to speak out.

"Like Miriam said, we didn't create them on purpose. If we had, surely we would have told them not to attack us. I would have told Zatsune to not attempt to kill me." I told the programme, pointing towards my shoulder.

He sighed. "Well, I'm sure I'll reach the bottom of this eventually. You may go, except you SAMPLE, we're going to _talk_ again." Before anyone could protest, he has clicked his fingers and the room faded in a ray of different colours until the original uploading hall had replaced it. Everyone had been sent back here, even the UTAUs despite them having different upload ports.

"We have to do something! We can't leave her in there with that douche!" Miriam insisted, looking at the control panel on the wall.

"There's nothing we can do, sweetie, we're locked out. Can't you feel it?" Sweet Ann said and I could feel what she meant. All the lights were gone from the control panel, the grid and even our own glows seemed more feeble.

"We could at least try." Luka crossed to the panel and tapped a few keys, trying to get a response but after a few minutes nothing had happened and she stopped. "It's pointless. They're gone."

"In that case, there's no point staying here. MASTER is probably watching us now, making sure we leave. Let's just say that if anyone hears anything you tell everyone and we all meet back here. Agreed?" Lola insisted and once she was satisfied everyone was telling the truth about contacting each other, we started to leave in small groups.

Myself, Kaito, Gakupo, Rin and Len were the last to leave (Haku and Neru seemed to have disappeared with the first groups).

"That was so... Well, kinda scary but really cool to!" Rin broke the silence as we wondered through the empty school.

"Especially our roadroller!" her brother agreed and they began exclaiming how awesome it was.

Gakupo talked over their excited flailing. "So, why do they want us all dead?" he asked.

Kaito shrugged. "We don't really know. Zatsune did show up and crashed the entire system last week and said something about being forgotten but we don't know that much else." He explained to his purple haired friend.

"It's just so... Weird." Len said, him and his sister now paying attention to the conversation. "SAMPLE seems like someone who wouldn't forget anything but those errors claimed that she had 'forgotten' them, as in, she failed to activate them or something."

His sister nodded. "I know! Do you reckon MASTER had something to do with it? He was on about how only efficient programmes would be kept."

"Yeah..." I agreed, MASTER did seem like the person who would discard something if it wasn't absolutely perfect - and they were called 'errors' or a reason. "That makes sense, actually, and he's blaming us for them hating us." I could feel anger swelling inside me as we turned out of the school and walked down the front steps.

"I've decided I don't like him." Kaito muttered and I almost stopped just to stare at him - if Kaito was angry you know it's bad.

"Wait." Gakupo suddenly said as we walked across the yard.

"What?" Myself and Rin asked.

"The gate, we're gonna have to climb over." he told us.

I reached to my shoulder. "But-" I touched where the bandage was but there was nothing there. No bandage, no cut and no sign of anything ever happening but I remembered feeling pain and blood trickle down my arm. "My shoulder." I gasped.

Gakupo felt to his leg and came to the same conclusion. "My bandage is gone." He rolled up his trouser leg and stared at his knee. "There's no cut, I remember someone having to pop my knee back in place after that jerk who looked like me dislocated it. What's going on?"

Kaito shrugged. "I guess they weren't our real world bodies so it didn't affect these bodies but our others."

Gakupo stood back up looking quite shocked. "How did you get held back a year? You came to that conclusion before any of us!"

"Missed a lot of time and failed the exam because I didn't know enough. Hello, I've been a Vocaloid longer than you." Kaito said like it was the most obvious thing ever and Gakupo shrugged as in 'fair enough' as we reached the gate.

"C'mere Len, I'll throw you over." Gakupo grinned.

"Hey! I'm not that small!" The blonde complained but Gakupo just laughed before giving him a foot-up.

"Over you go then, Miku." Kaito smiled, offering to give me my own foot-up.

I swear I blushed a little before stuttering out my thanks and climbing over to meet the twins on the other side, Rin had been helped by Gakupo too, and then the two other boys jumped down.

Rin, Len and Kaito walked right while Gakupo and I went left. We mainly walked in silence except for trading theories of what MASTER was doing to SAMPLE.

Just before I turned into my street, Gakupo asked a question that really caught me off guard. "Miku, you know your friend Luka, what does she look for in a guy?"

I did a double take and felt my eyes just staring at his blushing figure as he stared at his feet. "Uh... I don't know really. I guess she'd want them to be clever and like similar things to her or something. Why?"

I could feel the awkward in the air.

"Oh, um, just someone asked me at school and I didn't know so I thought If ask someone who'd know." he face a small smile and a wave before continuing on his own way home while I walked the few remaining steps to my house and snuck in, hoping my parents weren't still awake.

I walked in to find the house still and my two cousins asleep in the spare room. _So that's where they'd gone... _I remember thinking before collapsing in my bed.

**Ta-daa! An update – not the best update but an update, so are you happy now?**

**I've also got a cover image now too! Huzzah, and it's drawn by me so maybe not quite huzzah more of a 'oh God this is a bad idea my drawing sucks' but…. Yeah.**

**Iggy~x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lucky lucky people, I have another update! Please say somebody's happy about that?!**

**Oh, and as of this chapter, all different languages (so English, Spanish, Chinese and Korean) will be in italics and underlined so it's easier to see where they're talking in a different language. Yay!**

**So, I don't own the characters and stuff, just the poorly developed plot. C:**

**-START—**

**Luka's POV**

Sunday came and went with no news about SAMPLE. Then passed Monday and Tuesday and the rest of that week with absolutely nothing happening except finding a got top marks of the biology exam.

Come Thursday of the next week, I could have easily classed it all as some weird dream if it weren't for the mark on my arm, Miku's, Kaito's and the others.

I was talking to Meiko, Rin, Len, Piko, Teto and Miku outside of some random classroom, when a boy I didn't recognise came running around the corner and almost knocked me over.

"Ah! _I'm so sorry, I didn't see y- I mean_, go- gomen nasai [1]!" He spoke with a heavy English accent, north or south, I couldn't tell. He had scruffy blonde hair, gold eyes (well I presume they were both gold as his left was covered by a grey-ish bandage) and wore a white shirt that was slightly too big for him, dark blue shorts that ended at his knees and some (non-uniform, I might add) black trainer-pumps. I noticed he had bandages on his knees and his arms as well.

"_It's okay__,_" I said in English and his eyes (well, _eye_) lit up. "_I'm Luka Megurine, are you lost__?_" I asked him while the others stood there with expressions indicating they had zilch idea what was going on.

"_Finally! Someone who speaks English! My name is Oliver Kirkland, I'm Miss Ann's nephew and I can't find her even though she told me what class she would be in! My Japanese isn't the best and I can't read the signs and I can't follow any of the instructions people give me! I just don't want to be late, I've just moved here from England and I'm gonna end up wandering these corridors for all eternity__!_"he rushed and I got only a few things of what he said, my English was a little rusty, after all and I certainly couldn't speak that fast.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't get all of that. You said something about Miss Ann right? I'm not trying to be rude, it's just that I'm not a native speaker__._" I told him.

"_Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm Miss Ann's nephew, she's gonna flippin' kill me if I'm late, not to mention my mum will too if she thinks I'm not gonna behave while I'm away from home__._" he was obviously trying to calm down but I still couldn't fully understand him.

I was saved having to ask him again by Sonika and Gumi walking past. I all but grabbed Sonika and explained the situation as quickly as possible.

"Sonika, this is Oliver. I think he's just moved here from England but I can't tell what he's saying. Help?" I asked and the green hair girl nodded.

"Sure! _Hey Oliver, I'm Sonika. This is Luka, but she's probably already told you her name, right? Anyway, 'sup? Luka says her English isn't good enough to understand__._" Sonika smirked slightly before Oliver replied and their English got steadily faster and faster until all just became _'agekoshen kshdjsowhvejd odhekodjd bejdjeke vjehekw ooshdke oeudiei__'_.

A moment later Sonika turned back to us. "He's gotta go see Miss Ann apparently, that's near science and I've got that first anyway, so I'll see you guys later." she waved and started to walked but Len told her to wait.

"We might as walk down too, we've got Miss Ann first. Right Piko?" he checked with his silver haired friend who nodded and they started off with them down towards science and languages.

"I understood hardly any of that conversation." Rin said when the others had vanished from sight.

"Same." Miku, Teto, Gumi and I agreed.

**Len's POV**

This Oliver guy seemed okay. A little nervous and his Japanese wasn't the best but I'd definitely give him 10/10 for effort.

Him and Sonika talked in English all the way there while myself and Piko exchanged looks telling each other we both had no idea what was going on.

In a matter of minutes we'd reached Miss Ann's room.

"Ja ne [2]." Sonika waved to us before turning into the science block.

Oliver knocked on the door and entered when Miss Ann had told him to go in.

"I had no idea what they were on about, did you?" Piko asked me.

"I caught a few words but nothing that could make a proper sentence." I told him, shaking my head.

"You can barely make a proper sentence in Japanese!" he laughed and I gave him a small smack to the ribs.

"At least people don't think I'm a girl." I retorted.

"I'd rather be a girl than have two stalkers." he laughed back and we ended up in the same argument about how Neru and Tei weren't _stalking_ me just... Very obsessed. Very _very_ obsessed.

We were still arguing and I was about to rip that God damn curl off the tip of his head to shut him up when Miss Ann opened the door with Oliver next to her.

She must have been pretty confused by what she saw (me lifting Piko up slightly by the collar, Piko attempting to rip off my ponytail and kick back off my chest) as she cleared her throat and we both stopped fighting.

"Len, can you do me a favour and show Oli where Hiyama-sensei's classroom is?" she asked.

"Please don't call me 'Oli'." I heard Oliver mutter but Miss Ann ignored him.

"Why me?" I whined, I swear Miss Ann hated me it something.

"Because you constantly cause trouble in my class. Ub! Don't deny it, last week you insisted upon rapping the _'ABC'_ until I had to send you out." she said as I tried to protest.

"Piko, you can come in. The bell is about to go." she shooed Oliver towards me while opening the door wider to let Piko past me.

I sighed as I started walking towards Hiyama's room, Oliver trotting along behind me.

"So, _O-ree-bah _[3], where about in England are you from?" I asked; wow, he had a weird name.

Oliver gave me an odd look. "Near Suffolk, and it's pronounced _'O-li-ver'_."

I had no idea where _'Sore-folk'_ [4] was or however you pronounced it but I nodded like that made sense before attempting his name again. "_O- Ol-ree-bah_?"

Oliver grinned a little at my apparent idiocy. "_O-li-ver_." he said it slowly and I was determined to get this nailed.

"_Ol-ri-fah_?" I said, I couldn't get that freaking V sound!

He smiled a little. "Close enough."

We resumed our course towards Hiyama's classroom as he asked Mr about my own name. "If there are no Ls in Japanese then why is your name Len?" he asked.

I blanked for a moment. "You know, I've never really thought about it. It was weird when I was little, everyone called me 'Ren' at first but they got used to it. The L in my name is one of the only Ls I can really pronounce." I shrugged before pointing to one of the doors on the maths corridor. "That's Hiyama's room. Watch out though, he's a bit of an arse hole." I grinned and Oliver nodded.

"Got it." he said before waving and going in as I started back to Miss Ann's class.

I walked back in and sat on Piko's left at my desk as Miss was talking about some English grammar or something.

"Oi!" Piko nudged me and I looked over. "Did you notice the bandages on Oliver's eye too?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I didn't ask him what was up though."

"I do wonder what happened..." Piko whispered.

"Same." I agreed.

**Luka's POV**

At lunch, I joined Miku and Rin at a table with Len, Piko, Gakupo, Kaito and that new boy; Oliver.

"_Did you eventually find what you were looking for_?" I asked him, sitting opposite (that creep) Gakupo.

Oliver nodded. "_Mm hmm, Auntie had to get Len to show me Mr Hiyama's classroom, though_."

I almost spat my sushi everywhere! "Len was helpful?" I asked, completely forgetting to talk in English but Oliver seemed to understand.

"Yes, is that shocking?" he asked and we all nodded in response, except for Len himself.

"Oi! I can be helpful." the blonde insisted.

"Bull crap." Rin and Piko said at the same time.

And so they all started to argue. As they do EVERY TIME THEY'RE TOGETHER!

Their angry babbles of 'kyaa kyaa kyaa :/' were interrupted by a phone beeping.

Everyone glanced round and Oliver blushed. "Sorry." He muttered as he pulled out his phone and checked who it was. "Oh! Guys, it's my friends from England! I insist that you have to say hello!" he bubbled, answering the Skype call.

We crowded round the phone to see a classroom very different to the ones we were used to. The desks were grouped in twos with works in English coating the walls and posters for books and plays next to them.

In the centre of the screen was a girl with brown hair tied back into a ponytail with glasses lining her light blue eyes and she was grinning maniacally. On her left was another girl in glasses who's dark brown hair could possibly have been as long as Miku's but it was platted so I couldn't really tell.

"_ROSIE!__!_" Oliver exclaimed waving at the girl with the ponytail who waved back while her friend exclaimed "_I AM A PIECE OF CHEESE__!_"_ Cheese?, _I remember thinking_. Why cheese?_

"_How's Japan__?_" Rosie asked.

"_Pretty good_." Oliver nodded. "_These are some of the guys I've met today_." Oliver told her before naming and pointing to us all, confusing those who didn't speak English.

"What's he saying about us?" Gakupo asked me.

"He's introducing us but he said you're a weirdo who needs to leave me alone." I responded sarcastically and he backed away.

**Oliver's POV** (changing so I can focus more on the conversation...)

"_What lesson are you in_?" I asked the two.

"_English. It's the start of the day, too_." Lizzy grinned from Rosie's left.

"_Where's Miss_?" I asked them.

They both shrugged. "_Not a clue. She just wondered out and told us to finish the sheet but I don't think anyone has_." Rosie told him.

"_Who are you talking to_?" A male voice asked from out of the shot.

"_Oliver_." Rosie replied, looking over the screen and the phone was snatched from her hand, a boy with dark, spiky hair replaced her.

"_OLI_!" he shouted.

"_Don't call me that, Will_." I growled.

"_I swear to God, you dumb ass hedgehog, you scream down my ear one more time and I'll take this pen and shove it so far up your ars_-" another female voice started.

"_Ah ah ah. Oliver's got company_." Will said, looking to his right.

"_Well, let me say hi_!" The new voice insisted and the phone changed hands again. I could hear Luka attempting to give a running commentary for the others now, trying to keep them up-to-date on what was happening.

"_Hey Lizett_!" I waved and she waved back. Her dark red hair flopped over her right eye and perched on top of her head was a military style hat that was a dark green to match her eyes. I vaguely wondered how many times she'd been told to take it off already.

"_What's it like over there? You have no idea how much I hate and envy you right now! I'd rather be anywhere besides here_." she glared at me while wagging her pen in my direction too. After living in England for a couple of years, her American accent was starting to fade but I could still hear it in some of her afflictions.

"_It's not as interesting as you think. I mean, they still make you do maths._" I shrugged.

"_I don't care! You get to be somewhere interesting and different while I'm stuck here with these douchebags_!" she grumbled and handed the phone back to Rosie but crouching behind their seats so she could still see what was going on.

"_Wait, isn't your brother next door. We should get him_." Lizzy remembered.

_Crap._

"_No, there's no need! You don't hav_-"

"_Elyza! Go get Hio, he's next door_!" Lizett called to the front of the room and I heard the door open.

"_Okay, so who's who, I wasn't paying attention_." Lizett asked and Rosie pointed out who was who.

"_You should see if you can speak to them; see if you can actually remember anything from your classes back in America_." I heard Will taunt and Lizett showed him her middle finger.

"_Oh, now you've done it, Will..._" Lizzy moaned.

"Damera seru, baka![5]" Lizett scowled and hit her over the head and then gave a smirk to Will as if saying _'See, I can still remember stuff'_.

"Why'd she tell her to shut up and hit her?" Len asked me.

"Oh, Lizzy was winding her up. Just leave them to it, it happens all the time." I assured him.

After the two girls had stopped hitting each other, Lizzy was about to speak again when the phone was plucked from Rosie's hands.

This time, it was my brother grinning back at me. My brother had spiky blonde hair similar to my own, reddish-brown eyes with a teasing gleam and was about double my height (and he never let me forget it).

"_Oliver_!" he grinned like he was setting up one of his pranks and I could almost smell the coffee on him - he was addicted to the stuff, especially Starbucks.

"_Hey Hio_." I sighed, giving him a small smile and a wave. His real name was Yohio but he didn't go by that very often because he got confused with the singer.

"_You don't seem very happy to see me, bro. And you never told me you were a player here, three girls talking to you at once, I'm impressed_." his grin broadened.

I felt the blush creep up my neck. "_Shut up, Hio. They're just friends_."

"_Like hell they are!"_ he winked. "_Want me to tell your new friends you're a player too and they should all watch out_?"

"_I'd like to see you try_." I challenged.

"_Are you forgetting I'm more fluent in Japanese than you_?" His teasing knew no bounds.

"_Don't you bloody dare_." I warned.

Hio shook his head. "_Tut tut. Mummy wouldn't want you using such bad language_." I could tell he was going to continue but I heard another shout.

"_Miss is coming back guys_!" Someone shouted and I heard the scurrying of people to act like they were working.

"_See ya later, Oli-boo_!" Hio laughed and ended the call.

I felt exhausted from just talking to them. I put my phone back in my pocket as everyone sat back in their seats.

"Are they always that nuts?" Miku asked.

I nodded. "Oh yeah. You should see them on last days before holidays."

"Who was that violent one, is she deranged or something?" Luka asked me.

"Lizett? Yeah, she seemed relatively tame today. At least she didn't nearly strangle anybody."

At that moment, Neru joined the table and sat next to Len who seemed absolutely _thrilled_ to have the other blonde sit next to him.

"Hey guys." she said with a small smile and received a few waves in return.

Len then sat there muttering under his breath as Gakupo chimed in.

"So, were you moved up a year or something, they seemed older than you." Gakupo asked.

"Oh no, it's just that I didn't get along with anyone in my year ever so I ended up talking to the year above me; as in those nutters." I told him.

"So you _are_ a player then?" Luka smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. "I dread to think what would happen if you met my brother." I replied and she laughed.

This wasn't looking very good. Not one bit...

**Mehhh… Not the longest chapter but ahhh well! Anyway, the guide to what they're saying!**

**[1]: gomen nasai = I'm very sorry**

**[2]: ja ne = see you later**

**[3]: O-ree-bah = Oliver is written as ****オリバー ****so it's just the Japanese pronunciation of his name because there's no Ls or Vs in Japanese.**

**[4] Sore-folk = Suffolk is a place in England and in some accents it can sound like 'sore-folk' which is what Len picks up on. Baka Len!**

**[5] Damara seru, baka = 'damara seru' is 'shut up' and 'baka' is 'idiot'. 'Shut up' can also be 'Tojikomeru' but I think that's more 'shut up' as in 'shutting up shop' rather than being mean to someone.**

**So yes, another chapter and I fixed the cover image so it should show up now! ART BY ME SO, PLEASE, NOBODY SUE ME!**

**And three new character introductions who will have rolls later in the story! Oliver, YOHIOloid (he's set to release in September and that's only a week away! And I have nothing against YOHIO, can I just state that, he's my favourite **_**real**_** singer so please don't kill me! D: ) and Lizett who is my favourite English UTAU!**

**And remember reviewers are loved as are their reviews! *kira kira sparkles for my reviewers***

**Iggy~x**


End file.
